The Fox who fell in Love with a Dog
by DuskStarDragon
Summary: A Kitsune is forced to steal the Scroll of Seals from the Village Hidden the Leaves. And what happens when Kakashi gets involved? Kakashi x OC sort of. Rated for violence and language. Please Review.
1. First Encounters

Disclaimer: (I really hate these sigh) I don't not own any characters of Naruto or the show blah blah blah. However, I do own the characters that I make up, so don't steal them. Thank you.

So now that's over with, I would like to welcome you to my story about a Kitsune or Fox Spirit that is force to steal the Scroll of Seals from the Village Hidden in the Leaves after her family is taken captive. Xui, the Kitsune, thought it would be an easy job, no one gets hurt, she makes a clean get away, but she wasn't counting on one thing, Kakashi. Will Xui be able to seal the Scroll or will her new found conscience named Kakashi change her mind? One more thing, since Xui is in Fox form most of the time, her and any other characters' thoughts will be in _Italics._

Special note for those of you who have read my other story, Lotus Petals. I hope you will enjoy this story too. It's one of the other stories I've thought of writing when I first starting watching Naruto. It's kind of a Kakashi/OC... in a weird way.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The moon was hanging low in the midnight sky, the breeze gently blew across my fur and my mind was heavy with thoughts. So many ideas, so many thoughts, so many dangers.

_It won't be easy to get pass the ninjas of the Village Hidden in the Leaves,_ I thought as I put my busy tail around my nose. Stealing wasn't my style, unless it was a chicken and stealing from ninjas was just plain crazy, but I really didn't have a choice in the matter. _No use worrying about it tonight, I just try to formulate a plan tomorrow when I to the village._ I nestled my nose deeper into my fluffy tail, I just wanted to get some sleep. _The spirits know I need it,_ was my last thought as I drifted into a deep sleep.

The sounds of song birds gently woke me from my tiresome sleep. My dreams were filled with images of death and pain... death of the ones that I loved. Releasing a heavy yawn, I began to stretch out my muscles and bones. The day looked to be very promising, the sun had just begun to rise and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

_Well you have a long day of investing to do and you have to catch some breakfast,_ I thought as I crawled out from my temporary borrow. I shook off the dirt and grim the accumulated from my underground dwelling. _And I also in serious need of a bath,_ I looked up and down myself in disgust.

My luxurious silver coat was covered in a thin layer of dirt. Rolling my eyes, I started down the dirt path in search of some prey and a clean stream.

_Come closer my little rabbit friend,_ I thought as I hunched down in the grass.

The rabbit didn't seem to suspect that I was even there though I was only three feet away. It was happily munching on some dew covered clover and didn't have care in the world.

_Oh so close, yet so far,_ I lick my lips impatiently. It hopped a little closer, then a little more; it was so close that I could have just grabbed it then and there. _A little closer now..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I'M NOT A TEAM PLAYER!" An annoying human voice rang through the forest.

The rabbit instantly jolted away.

_Damn! There goes my breakfast,_ I thought angrily.

Knowing that my breakfast would not come back, I decided to go investigate who was making such a ruckus in the woods at this hour. I weaved in-between the trees and bushes; I didn't have to go far to find the individual that disturbed my meal time. Standing in the middle of the manmade path a young boy with blonde hair and wearing a neon orange jumpsuit was yelling at an adult male. The older male didn't seem particularly interested in what the boy had to say; in fact he seemed down right bored.

I crouched down into the grass as I crawled closer to hear what they were arguing about. I was always interested in humans, at least how they interacted with one another, especially lovers.

"Naruto, that is no way to talk to Kakashi Sensei," a pink haired female yelled at the blonde haired boy.

The boy began to blush as her looked at the girl, _he must like her... but I don't think she likes him very much._

"Now Sakura, Naruto can express his opinion... I'll just ignore him," the adult male said nonchalantly.

He was an interesting male, silver hair, only one eye showing and an attitude that said 'you really don't want to mess with me.' He was quite handsome... for a human.

"What?" The boy nearly fell over.

"You heard him. Idiot," a boy with black hair complemented.

_He has the same look as the hunters do, but with out the greed part,_ I thought as I shivered.

The silver hair male looked in my direction, _did he know I was there?_

"What is it Kakashi Sensei?" The girl went tense.

"I don't know..." he began to walk over to where I was lying.

_That would be my cue to leave_, I began to back away.

The male stopped about three or four feet away from me, "come on out. No one's going to hurt you." He called in a very sweet and soothing voice as he bent down.

_What? Does he think I'm dog? Oh well, might as well come out, maybe I can get something to eat,_ I cautiously walked out of my hiding place.

Acting shy and moving jerkily, I slowly made my way to the silver hair male.

He slowly put out his hand, "come on girl. Aren't you a pretty little vixen?" I could tell that he was smiling under his covering.

"Oh wow, is that a fox," the girl slowly walked over the male.

"Yes, isn't she beautiful? It's not offend that you get to see a fox in this area, let alone a silver one."

_I haven't had this much attention since forever,_ I sat down and puffed out my chest.

"She's kind of puny, isn't she," the blonde haired boy came up behind the girl.

_Puny? I prefer to think that I'm... petite_.

"No, she's just a cute little girl," the girl looked at me with googly eyes.

"It's just a fox. Can we just get back to the village," the black haired boy asked impatiently.

_Not until I can get a meal off you guys, _I thought as I walked closer to the adult male.

"We should consider ourselves lucky to see her. A silver or white fox is considered good luck... sorry there isn't any food in there," he looked down at me as I sniffed the little pouch on his leg.

_Sorry, but you owe me a meal,_ I walked towards the girl.

She just looked at me with the same googly eyes, "she seems really friendly for a wild animal." She bent down to pet me.

"I would do that Sakura. She might be acting sweet, but you don't know what she'll do next. Plus, in old legends, foxes are known to take possession of people," the male warned.

She pulled her hand away from me.

_How dare you say such things, I haven't possessed_ _a human in a hundred years,_ I thought as I began to walk back towards the woods. I could tell that I wasn't going to get a meal off these guys. _Besides, they're probably ninjas, ninjas are hard to trick... then why do I think I can steal some Scroll from a village of them._

I sat down at the edge of the road with my back to the humans, I guess they noticed that I was sad.

"Come here, girl," the silver haired male called again.

I looked around to see that he held out a piece of meat.

_Mmm... smells like chicken,_ I dreamily walked over to his extended hand. Cautiously, I grabbed the piece of meat, _yes! It is chicken!_

He gave me a good rub on the head, "good girl." He straightened himself up, "ok team, let's get back to the village and give our report on the mission."

The black haired boy lipped 'finally', while the other two just went and grabbed their bags.

As they walked down the path, the silver haired male turned around, "you be a good girl and don't play any tricks on people."

_Their not bad... for humans. If fact that one human was really... nice, _I cheerfully thought as I finished off the chicken. _Well you have something on your stomach, you might as well get on your way,_ I told myself as I licked my lips. _Yum, I love chicken._


	2. A Hard Decision

Hello everyone, you finding the story interesting? Anyway, this is where I usually do little shout outs to people that had reviewed the story, but none so far. Not the I was expecting anything, it was only the first chapter. So, I guess I'll shut up now, you came for the story... I hope.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I don't know how long I walked, but it seemed like forever and that chicken on my stomach didn't last long.

My stomach gurgled and ache with hunger, _oh why didn't I try to mooch some more food off them._

Hanging my tail in-between my legs, I slowly walked down a beaten dirt path. All my exhaustion from my previous journey and stress from this one was finally catching up with me.

My legs buckled a little as I made my way slowly over to the shade of a tall oak tree,_I'll just rest for awhile here, then see if I can find some more..._ My eyes began to droop and close; the next thing I knew I was fast asleep.

Whizz... whoosh... whizz...

_Hmm... what's that?_ I lazily lifted my head only to quickly duck as something sharp and metal whizzed over my head.

Another metal object went flying over my head, but nearly cutting off the golden tips of my ears. Without even thinking, I jolted forward and ran where ever looked safest. I was about to duck under a bush when a metal object landed right in front of me, it nearly took off my nose. Luckily I was able to dodge left, but was quickly stopped by something hard and solid.

"Whoa!" The solid object exclaimed.

I was rather dizzy from the blow and couldn't quite see what I ran into.

"What is it? Is... is that a fox," the object asked.

Shaking my head, I looked to see what I had run into. It appeared to be a young human male with long black hair.

"Hmm... what? Did you find those kunai?" An older male walked up behind the young.

"Ya, but I also found a fox," the boy answered. The older male's eyes widen as he looked down at me.

_Hi, I come in peace. Take me to your..ack! _He picked me up by the scruff of my neck._What am I, a kit?_

The male brought me closer to his face, he seemed to be looking for something or expecting me to do something.

"Hmm... tell the rest of the team that we're ending early today. I have to... go talk to Hokage-sama...," he seemed very disturbed by my appearance.

_What did I do? I just got here and I didn't even have time to take some chickens._

"Ah... ok. Is there something wrong," the young male asked in confusion.

The older male turned to him, "no. Nothing at all, you just enjoy the rest of the day off."

He waved as he turned around with me still in hand. I didn't know if I should struggle or not, he could be from the village that I was heading to.

_Have patience Xui, if he is not, then you can just escape easily._

We came out of the forest and in front of a huge high wall the seemed to make a U shape.

_Wow,_ I couldn't help but think as he went through the open gate.

"Hey Asuma, is that a fox," a male called behind us.

"Yes. I think that Hokage-sama should have a look at it. Is he at his palace?"

The other human shook his head shakily as he stared down at me.

_Something must have happen between these people and some foxes. I pray that they do not think to ill of my kind._ _Maybe I should make an escape early_.

I began to rock back and forth until I was able to grab hold of the male's hand.

"OUCH!" He jerked his hand hard and I went flying into the air.

Landing on my paws, I quickly ran down the paved street.

"Get it, but make sure not to kill it," I heard the male call. I quickly turned a corner into a dead end ally.

_Oh great! What to do? What to do? _..._Wait... I'm a fox, I'll just transform._

Without hesitating, I transformed into a can like the others that littered the ally.

The males came around the corner, "where did it go? It just can't disappear... can it?"

They advanced deeper into the alley, walking past me in my can form.

"It must have gone a different way," the male that had me early said unsurely.

The others nodded in agreement and exited out of the alley.

_That was to close for comfort,_ I thought as I transformed into my fox form. Peering around the corners, I saw that the coast was clear. I cautiously walked out into the street; _hmm... maybe I should wait until nightfall to explore._

I kept my tail and head low as I looked for a place to hide for the rest of the day. There weren't many places to hide either, this human village was surprising clean. The sun was hanging low in the sky already and the moon was just barely showing her face.

_I'll probably find a place when the sun sets, it would just my luck, _I thought as I weaved in and out of alleys. I heaved a sigh and decided to sit down; I wrapped my fluffy tail around my four legs and tried to think._Maybe I should go ahead and start looking around, also find something to eat and most importantly find out where I am. _I nodded my head to myself,_ yes that is what I shall do._

"Hey look! It's that fox we saw on the road earlier," a familiar annoying voice cut through my thoughts.

It was that blonde haired boy again and his companions from earlier.

_Oh there's the nice male that gave me the chicken,_ I cheerfully walked over to him.

He just looked down at me as I sat down in front of him.

"She seems to like you Kakashi Sensei," the girl smiled.

"It must be because I gave her that piece of chicken," he remarked.

_You bet, I love anyone who gives me food, especially if it's chicken._ I began to rub his leg.

"Sorry, I'm more of a dog person," he patted me on the head gently.

"Hey Kakashi, there you are. I was wondering if you've seen a fox?" The male that had me earlier came running up.

I was about to run when the nice male grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, _et to nice male._

"Put her in my backpack," he whispered to the girl. She gently placed me in the somewhat empty bag.

"We saw a silver one on the road on our way into the village, why?"

I already knew the rest, so I didn't pay attention. I peeked my head halfway out of the bag, but was pushed back by the girl.

"Hmm... ok Kakashi, but if you see it, capture it and bring it to Hokage-sama's right away."

I heard footsteps walking away; _wonder why everyone is making such a fuss about me? _

The next thing I knew I was picked up by the scruff of my neck again and I was staring the silver haired male in the face.

_What? I didn't do anything._

He just stared at me with his one eye, "I thought I told you not to cause trouble."

I licked his nose to say I was sorry, even though I didn't do anything for once.

"Shouldn't we have handed her over," the black haired boy asked.

"Na, she probably is a victim of mistaken identity. You guys go on home, I'm going to release our little vixen friend out in the woods where she belongs." The male put me back into the bag.

I only heard muffled goodnights and footsteps. While I was in the bag, I could help but be torn between what I should do. I still had no idea what village I was in and if I was in the right place how I would get that Scroll.

_Maybe I could make the male fall asleep and look into his mind to find out what I need to know... but he was so nice to me._ I didn't have long to think before I was picked up again.

"Alright little fox, you better stay out of the village," he gently put me down on the ground.

_It's now or never... I'm sorry._ Summoning my spiritual energy I began to shift and change my body as the male began to walk away.

"Please don't leave me strong youth," I called in a Siren's voice.

The male turned around and nearly fell back as he stared at me. I had taken my most beautiful female human form I knew; some had described it as a Celestial Moon Maiden. Moving towards him, I glided across the forest floor like an apparition. He was frozen in his place like some many other males that I had seduced in the past.

I wrapped my slender feminine arms around his neck, "oh please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again."

I place my head on his chest, it was so warm.

"Ah... who... what are you," he managed to asked.

"I'm a dream," I answered softly. _Sleep now... let your delights fill your dreams as you sleep. _He began to sway to and fro as sleep began to take hold, then he fell back onto the ground sleeping soundly. "I'm very sorry, but I must know where I am," I gently place a hand on his forehead.

I saw all his recent memories, of his team, the mission they had just completed and many others. Village Hidden in the Leaves, I heard his mind whisper. So I have made it to the place I need to be... sigh... maybe I can take his form and sneak in and grab the Scroll. I straighten myself up, still in human form; it looks like I have no other choice.

_I'm so sorry Kakashi..._ "Change into what your soul reflects," I commanded.

Kakashi's, as I now knew him, body began to shift and change, his clothing giving way to silky grayish white fur, his face elongating into a muzzle like my own. The changes stop and the body of a wolfish dog lay where the nice human once did. No matter how many times I tell myself its ok, it's to save my family, it will never feel right about what I've done tonight to this human. I hung my head as my own form shifted into the shape of the man I just changed into a beast.

_Sleep Kakashi, this will only be a dream that is soon forgotten after you wake up._

I began to walk towards the village in the shape of the human named Kakashi.


	3. Deception put to the Test

Nothing much to say up here, expect I am very proud to say that this story already has over a 150 hits, not bad in my opinion, but one thing... no reviews. Oh well, I just hope that one of you will not be lazy and tell me how you think the story is going. Till next update.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_This is going to be easy, no suspects that I'm really a fox,_ I thought as I walked down the street.

None of the villages really took notice of me, a few made their evening greeting, but nothing be on that.

From the memories that Kakashi had, I learned that the Scroll was being kept at the Hokage's dwelling.

_His dwelling will surely be guarded well, I will have to take extra precautions..._

"Hey Kakashi Sensei!" I turned around to find the blonde haired boy that I now knew as Naruto coming up behind me.

"Hmm... Naruto, did you need something?" I tried to act as nonchalantly as I could.

"No, but the other Jonin are going up to Hokage-sama's place for a party or something," he sounded unsure.

"Not a party! A very important emergency meeting about that fox you just released," the pink haired girl, Sakura came up.

I tried to act like I didn't care, but it was rather hard.

_What do these people have against foxes? I haven't even smelled one in this area._

I sighed, "do I have to go right now or is it later?"

"Asuma said right away," Sakura said with a small frown.

"Alright. You guys better get home and get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a rough day of training," I smile under the face mask.

The two young humans hunched over this disappointment as they slunk away.

_This is a double edged sword for me. I can get close to the Scroll, but I also not have to be seen by all the Jonin that will now be present... my life can't possible get any worse, _I thought as I enter the dwelling of the Hokage.

There were so many ninjas around, some where male, others female, but not many. I didn't know exactly what to do, it didn't appear as if the Hokage had started the meeting yet.

"Hey Kakashi, glad to see you made it," a male with rather thick eyebrows approached me from the left.

Quickly I searched Kakashi's memories, "you were expecting me to be late, Gai."

He laughed, "no, it's just I know you keep your students waiting so long..."

He was cut off when a hush went through the room. An old man dressed in all white sat down on a chair that face the group of ninja.

"I hope that you all have some sort of idea of why I called you here," he began.

Some of the ninja whisper among themselves about demons and devils in the village.

"It has come to my attention that a silver fox was seen in the village earlier and had escaped. Now it could be just a normal fox, but past experiences and the lack of foxes in the area for a long time make me want to take caution." The old man leaned back into the chair lightly puffing on his pipe.

"What do you think Kakashi, do you think that he's overreacting or is the appearance of a fox a bad omen," Gai asked somewhat sarcastically.

I felt like screaming, but that would have done no good.

"I don't know. It could be a bad or good omen, just depending on how you look at it," I closed my eye.

He shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention back to the old man.

"... so I want every Jonin and their team to look tomorrow before they start training. But I want the animal captured alive and unharmed."

The group whispered even more now and it was making me feel really uncomfortable.

"You all may go, except for you Kakashi. I would like a word with you," the old man called.

_Oh shit... this ain't good. I knew I should have taken a closer look at Kakashi's mind... and now that I think about it, I should have looked at the rest of his face._ I walked up to were the old man was sitting.

"I was told that you and your team saw a silver fox on your way back to the village, is it true?"

"Yes sir, but she didn't seem like anything special," I commented.

He narrowed his eyes, "and how did Naruto act around it?"

_What did that kid have anything to do with me?_

I searched all the memories that I had found, but nothing especially about Naruto.

"Kakashi?" he asked impatiently. "He didn't seem affected by her, just curious. That's all."

The old man drew in a deep breath and released a fine white smoke from his mouth.

"I don't want your team to go on the fox hunt tomorrow. I know Naruto's seal is in place, but I worry if another Kyubi were to come into contract with him. I just worry that it might be able to break the seal and release the Nine Tails," his eyes glazed over.

_Nine Tails... inside Naruto?_ I was having a hard controlling my emotions at that point, Kyubi usually weren't evil, but if one was sealed in a human, that Kyubi must have done some damage to these people.

"Kakashi, are you alright? Is there something you're not telling me?"

I snapped back to reality, "oh, sorry Hokage-sama. I was thinking about what you said. I don't think that an Earthly Kyubi could break the seal, even with nine tails."

He looked at me in confusion, "how do you know?"

_Oops..._ "Umm...," I scratched my head, "I've read a few things here and there..."

The old man relaxed a little, but still seemed a little suspicious. "You may go," he dismissed me.

_Good..._ I sighed on the inside.

I gave a mall bow and exited the way the others had.

_That could have gone better,_ I thought as I leaned up against the wall outside the room.

I felt so tired, usually I could hold a transformation for weeks and not even fell it, but something about this place was very draining on me.

"What did Hokage-sama want," Gai came up.

_What, are you married to Kakashi? _"It was just about Naruto..." I trailed off.

He narrowed his unusually thick eyebrows, "is he acting differently?"

"No," I sighed.

"Hey you ok? Did you get hexed by the fox," he half laughed.

"Maybe I did..." I trailed off as I walked away.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that no one was following. I quickly ducked around a corner, _now where would I hide a very important Scroll?_ _Better change into something easier to sneak around in this body, Kakashi's form suits him, not me._

It was going to be risky to walk around in my small fox, but it was better suited to sneaking. The scene grew larger as I shrunk into my lovely fox form.

I don't know how long I wondered around, there were so many doors and passage ways that lead to nowhere.

_I swear I've seen this door before,_ I sat down and looked up at the door I had passed for the fourth time. _This shouldn't be this hard... maybe I should try a different meth..._ I heard heavy footsteps coming down the dimly lit hallway. Looking around, I tried to find something to hide in, but to no avail. _Oh wait, I pull a faceless person routine_.

Shifting my form into a woman, I put my back to where the footsteps where coming from.

"I thought I heard something down... who is that down there? Your not suppose to be here miss." A heavy hand whirled me around. "AAAGGGG!" The humans ran down the hallway screaming about a faceless specter.

_Works every time... but it still doesn't get me closer to my goals._ I shifted back into my fox form and decide to try my luck down another hallway.

A little further down the hallway I noticed that light was coming from up the door. I put my big ear against the door to see if anyone was in the room.

"So where is the Scroll right now?" A male voice asked.

"Its right here, I thought it would be safer with me than anything else," I heard the old man explain as he lifted something heavy.

_I think I can handle an old man and one ninja... I think._ Summoning whatever strength I had left, I changed into a hideous form of a rotting corpse that had rotting flesh hanging from the bones and some places no flesh._You know this form might give the old man a heart attack... hmm... what should I do_?

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" The two I have frightened earlier came running down the hallway. "Ho... holy mother of..." They stopped in their tracks as they stared at my hideous form.

"You shouldn't cuss," I said in a scratchy dead voice.

Instead of running, they fell backwards into a swoon. _Jeez and they're suppose to be ninjas..._

"What is going on ou... what the HELL?" The male was the same one that had caught and brought me into the village.

_Might as well play the part,_ I glided across the floor right through the man that blocked my path.

The old man in white gripped his arm chair as I enter the room; his lips were motioning a prayer.

Looking down on the desk, I saw a somewhat large scroll; _that__ must be the Scrolls of Seals._

"Hokage-sama!" The male back rushed me, but went right through me and landed on the floor.

I bent down as he turned to make another charge, "boo."

He jolted back into the desk, knocking the Scroll onto the floor. Quickly I grabbed it and turned to exit, but my body suddenly felt very heavy. I felt my body hit the floor; I shook my head to clear my senses. I looked back to the humans and was expecting to still see them in shock, but their faces had changed into more of a dumbfounded look. Looking up and down my body, I soon realize that I was a little silver fox no bigger than a small house cat.

_Oh shit..._ I began to creep away, _oh wait the scroll._

Shifting into a human form, I grabbed the Scroll and ran out the hallway.

"It looked like Kakashi!" I heard one of them yell.

_Is that why I'm only seeing with one eye?_

I ducked down different hallways not really know where I was going and the Scroll seemed to get heavier ever minute. Making a sharp left, I realized that the hallway ended in a dead end.

_Oh bigger shit..._

"There you are you little fox demon," someone called from behind me.

Peering over my shoulder, I saw about twenty ninjas blocking the only exit.

_Oh biggest shit of ever!_

"Hand over the Scroll and you won't get hurt," the forward human said.

_Ya right, like I'm going to believe you._

I had to think fast and a rather devious plan came to mind.

"Tell me, have any of you guys ever wondered what Kakashi would look like as a woman?"

Without waiting for an answer, I created a smoke screen as I changed into the female form. The smoke cleared and the male ninjas got a good look at the form I had taken. Kakashi's hair, eye and face covering, but with a very voluptuous female body that was barely covered. All the males' jaws dropped as they fell backwards into a twitching swoon.

_To much,_ I giggled to myself.

Quietly I jumped out a window onto a nearby roof with a shrunken form of the Scroll.

_I just hope that evil human won't see through..._

"There it is!" There were about ten ninjas on nearby roofs.

They started towards me, but I wasn't going to get caught, I had come too far. I ran down the roof, sliding under the first ninja and dodging right to avoid another, I slid down the roof and onto the street.

Seven ninjas followed me and had me surrounded, _this ain't good._ I really need a miracle right then and there.

They began to enclose around me, _oh ancestors above, give me... a human in the shape of a dog? _I peered through the legs of the ninjas to see the wolfish dog form of Kakashi stumbling into the street.

"Is that a dog or a wolf?" one of them asked.

The dog began to bark and growl, but the humans couldn't understand him.

"_Sorry Kakashi, they can't understand dog,"_ I called over to him.

He looked at me in confusion, _"what do you mean?" _

"_You'll see,"_ I said playfully.

The ninjas where still distracted with the appearance of the Kakashi dog so I ran under their legs and pass Kakashi. He came running after along with the humans. The strange chase scene persisted to the outside of the village and into the woods. _I_

_need to end this right now._ I quickly turned in some trees and transformed into a stone; the humans ran right pass me.

"_Score one for the fox."_ I congratulated myself.

"_Don't forget about me," _a voice came from besides me.

_How did he see through my... he's a dog... of course. _

"_Umm... I've got to go."_ I changed back into a fox and ran as fast as I could with a Kakashi dog right on my tail. _Why do I have the feeling that this going to persist into the morning?_


	4. An Explanation

Wow, a lot of hits and a review, not a bad. A nice BIG shout out to OrcaleLily (love the name), thank you for a lovely review and congrats on being the first reviewer. I would give you a plaque, but I'm poor and sporting some Hoover Flags (if you know what I mean). Anyway, as for the rest of you... well... I don't know. Please just enjoy the story and please review.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I was trotting along the forest floor just ahead of Kakashi still in a dog form.

_I was right; this chase would ensue into the morning,_ I sighed to myself

The sun had just risen and the forest was starting to come alive with life.

I sighed, _"are you going to keep up this pursuit_ _or are you going to come to your senses and go home?" _

I sat down on a patch of moss while I waited for him to catch up. He slowly stumbled up to me, panting rather heavily.

_He must not be use to the dog form; otherwise he could have pursued me for another day or two._

It was the first time I really got to look at his dog form, he had a normal right eye, but his left was red with strange black dots that formed a circle around the pupil, his muzzle and brow were darker than the rest of his body and a large band of white encircled both of his hind legs. He looked rather odd by dog standards, but I thought he was really beautiful... even if he was in the shape of my mortal enemy.

Nearly falling over as he sat, Kakashi panted, _"I'll go home when I have the Scroll and when I'm back in my normal, human body. So please be a nice little vixen and change me back."_

I slowly shook my head, _"mmm... no. I'll change you back, but I won't give up the Scroll. I need it for something."_

I started to walk away, but was stopped when I felt a pulling sensation from my tail region.

"_You know its bad luck to pull on a fox's tail,"_ I growled.

He merely muffled something incoherently.

"_You shouldn't talk with your mouth full either, it's rude."_

Kakashi dropped my tail, _"are you my mother now? And I said that if you didn't turn me back into a human right away I would... umm..."_

He stumbled with his words. I could tell he was the type to make threats, but only if he truly meant to do what he said. I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_I really don't know what to do. I've had a lot of life experience, but never with this type of situation._

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that Kakashi was about to fall over from exhaustion, hunger and probably thirst.

I sighed, _"Come on, lets get you hydrated and fed. I can smell water close by."_ I slowly began to walk in the direction the smell, Kakashi shakily followed after.

A clear stream was flowing gently by an open glade; small wild flowers grew in patches here and there, while large trees sat in random places. Kakashi was nearly pulling himself to the water.

_Poor human... maybe I should change him back now. He probably wouldn't be able to chase me._

At first he tried to scoop up the water with his paws, but he couldn't quite turn them the right way. I would have laughed if it wasn't so pitiful and I didn't feel so guilty.

"_Like this,"_ I began to lap up the cool water with my tongue.

He began to do as I did and seemed very refreshed by the water.

"_Now you just go get in the shade and I'll get some food,"_ I started to walk away.

"_Wait," _he managed to call.

Without turning around, I twisted my ears back to hear him, _"yes?"_

"_Thank you..."_ Kakashi trailed off.

I looked back to find that he was fast sleep, _good. He really needed to sleep._

The sun was directly overhead when I came back to were Kakashi was soundly sleeping in the shape of an old oak tree. I was really lucky with my hunt and I was dragging back a rabbit as big as me. I pulled my large prey over into the shade, Kakashi lifted his head slowly.

"_Good afternoon sleepy head," _I cheerfully greeted him.

"_Hello... I guess I was really turned into a dog and really did chase you through the night," _he laid his head on his forepaws.

I smiled, _"yup... umm... are you hungry?"_ I nudged the rabbit over to him.

He pulled his head back and seemed a little confused.

"_The neck is the only part I touched..."_ I started.

"_It's not that..." _he trailed.

_Oh ya... probably eating a rabbit raw isn't very appetizing for a human. _I walked over to him and sat down just in front of his cold wet nose.

"_I understand, so I'll change you into your proper form_... _ok?"_ I lick his snout.

Kakashi just nodded his head.

The little silver fox placed one of her delicate paws on Kakashi's forehead. He could fell his body begin to change back into a familiar form. Looking up and down his body, Kakashi watched as fur shrunk and changed into clothing and his paws change back into his proper hands and feet. With a sigh of relieve, he sat with his back up against the tree.

"Does that feel better," a childish voice asked.

Kakashi looked down to were a fox once sat, but only saw the legs of a young woman. He followed the legs up to a slim figure of a girl to a face of a girl with a large pair of silver ears that were golden tipped. She wore a very simple sleeveless white shirt and a very tight short black skirt.

"What?" Kakashi asked in confusion, not sure if he was still dreaming.

"You're awake, I guarantee," she pinched his exposed cheek.

"Ouch," he rubbed his now sore and red cheek.

She fluttered her bronze eyes, "sorry. So do you feel better?"

Kakashi scratched his head, "umm... ya... I guess."

She smiled, only to reveal a set of perfect white teeth.

"So you know my name... what's your," Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

I quickly swallowed the piece of cooked rabbit, "my name is Xui."

"Hmm... Xui... does that have a meaning," he asked.

"Uhh... I think it means old spirit... I think," I scratched my head.

I really never thought about my name, it was just what I was called.

"Kakashi... I think that means scarecrow... doesn't," I asked unsurely.

He raised his eyebrow, "uhh... ya, I think so."

_This is going nowhere fast; I only pray that he will fall asleep again._

Kakashi leaned up against the tree trunk, closing his one exposed eye, "will you tell my why you stole the Scroll of Seals? I think you owe me that since you turned me into a dog and all."

I felt my cheeks turn red, "yes, I guess I do owe you for that..." I looked down into the crackling fire, "tell me first Kakashi, would you do anything for your young team if they were taken hostage? Even something bad like stealing?"

Without opening his eye, he answered, "maybe Sakura, but not for Naruto and Sasuke."

I crocked my head, "why not the young males and only the female?"

"Not Sasuke because he can handle himself and not Naruto because he's to annoying and whomever would kidnap him would be begging me to take him away. And as for Sakura... well she reminds me of someone..."

_He has feelings for someone... like a lover;_ my human cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"Well I'm in a situation were I have to do something bad to do something good," I childishly explained.

"Like steal the Scroll to save someone," he looked me in the eye.

She shyly nodded her head, her ears flopping up and down with every motion.

"You have to believe me when I say that I didn't want to do it, but I had on other choice. You see," her bronze eyes looked deeply into Kakashi.

The scene began to shift and change to a different place. When all seemed to be in place, he saw that he was in a forest next to an old shrine.

"This is the Shrine of an unnamed Kyubi from long ago. This is where I was living with a normal clan of foxes," Xui explained as she moved over with Kakashi.

Little foxes began to appear, some where playing, while others where grooming one another. They just seemed really happy and joyful in their quite home.

"I had gone to another clan, one of the remaining Kitsune clans in on this plane of existence, it was about Kitsune affairs. Anyway, when I returned, the place was deserted and the smell of humans was all about." The foxes disappeared and were replaced with the solitary form of Xui. "I followed the smell to the house of a man. I searched the place and found the clan in small cages; they said that the man was going to make a coat out of them. I could allow that, so I transformed into my true form. I was hoping to scare him enough to let the clan go."

The scene again changed to a dark room, a shadowy figure of a man sitting in a chair behind a desk surround by many priest. He had a sinister grin on his face. In front of him stood an all silver fox like creature with five tails, the very tips of her ears were golden.

"The man was prepared for me; he knew I was a Kitsune that's why he captured my clan."

Kakashi looked to see that Xui was crying hot tears of anger. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"The man said if I wanted to save them I would have to seal the Scroll of Seals from the Village Hidden in the Leaves... your village. That's why I stole it, but I didn't mean for you to get involved, really I didn't," she rubbed her head under his chin.

I rested my head on his chest, it was so warm and comforting, _I only hope he can forgive me._

Kakashi sighed and put his arm around me, "I would do the same thing in your predicament."

I allowed the scene to shift back to normal, I had already use up to much of my energy for that day.

"Thank you for understanding," I tearful said.

"But now that I know, I have to do one thing..."

"What's that," I cocked my head.

"Help you of course," he said with a weak smile.

I gently pushed away from him, _help me? After turning him into a dog and taking him so far away from his home... he still wants to help me. I could never ask for his help..._

"So what do you say," he asked.

"I'm sorry but I do this better by myself, getting a human... I mean getting you involved is a bad idea... for you... I mean." I was blushing again.

"Why don't we sleep on it," Kakashi nestled into the trunk, his arm still around me.

"Ya... sleep on it." I shifted into my small fox self and made myself into a ball at his feet. _I'll just leave early in the morning before he wakes up..._ I drifted into sleep.


	5. Dream

Nice to see everyone again. How are all you lovely people doing? I'm fine. This chapter isn't the most exciting, but it is very educational. NO... WAIT... don't run! That's right, come back and sit down. You won't be tested on the info later, so don't worry. Anyway, there is some info that does pertain to the legends of Kitsunes and there will be more in future chapters. I like to incorporate legends into my stories. Enough of that though, I have a nice big shout out to green-gold-fox (very interesting name, love it). Thank you for the lovely review, I hope you will enjoy what I have in store. So just sit back, relax and read about a fox and her growing love.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The sweet melody of a flute sounded through the black void, it seemed to call to Kakashi as he made his way through the darkness. The music changed from a mournful melody that spoke of tears and sorrows to a gay song that sung the praises of Heaven and Earth. The seemingly endless darkness was cut suddenly with a single beam of light; in the center of the stood the lone figure of a girl with large fox ears. She wore a long silver dress that had hints of gold; it went down to her knees and was sleeveless. The girl put her arms up, like she was about to dance with a man. She began to move back and forth in the motions of a simple waltz. She danced to the rhythm of the flute's melody, every movement as graceful as the next. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the lone elegant figure dancing. She took notice to his stare and stopped dancing; she motioned for him to come and dance with her. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, slowly walking over to the girl.

She took his hand and put her other on his shoulder while he placed his hand on her delicate waist. They began to dance and twirl to the rhythm of the solitary flute, Kakashi wasn't sure how it was possible since he didn't know how to dance. But that didn't really matter to him, he was enjoying himself. The darkness started to fade into a scene of a moonlit meadow, nightingales lent their sweet voices to the flute and even the cicadas inserted their own soft music.

The scene shifted to a sandy beach with the same moon, this time the ocean lent its deep and steady rhythm to the strange song. The scene changed once again, but Kakashi couldn't quite tell where his was. The moon's face was bigger than he ever saw and the ground seemed to be covered in a fine mist. The girl moved closer to Kakashi's body, she laid her head on his chest.

_Is this what it feels like to love... _he heard a female voice ask in his head.

_Yes... _he answered back.

Kakashi looked around at the still changing scene. Little figures began to form from the mist; they took on the shapes of foxes, fox like humans and even normal foxes that stood up right. They watched the two dance slowly about the misty scene, following their every movement and seem to smile upon the couple. The fox girl stopped the waltz, she smile at Kakashi as she took his other hand and started to pull him towards a slowly forming pedestal. She stopped right before the platform and seemed to be waiting for someone.

A low humming started to fill the air as the strange music died away. The humming was soon accompanied by several strange little orbs of fire that appear from the air itself. The orbs floated through the air and came to rest on the pedestal. Each one began to grow and form into the most beautiful creatures that Kakashi had every seen. They were foxes that were bigger then men had nine tails each and glowed with their own unique light that even the moon seemed ashamed to show her face. They were each a little different, one was whiter than snow; another looked like it was made out of pure gold and another silver. Each was more splendid than the next, but they too seemed to be waiting for someone else to arrive.

Just then a brilliant beam of light shown down on the middle of the platform, all the foxes bowed down in reverence to the light. The girl fox gave a small curtsy and motioned for Kakashi to bow. He did so and lifted his head slightly to see what would appear. In the light a creature of divine beauty materialized, she was a white fox with golden rings around her head, neck and ankles. So many tails flowed behind her mighty body that Kakashi couldn't count them all. The Lady of all foxes nodded to the girl, like she approved of something. The fox girl merely giggled and blushed as she stood up right.

"It's time to go," she gently whispered to Kakashi.

The scene faded and disappeared into nothingness.

Kakashi slowly opened his eye; the light of the morning sun could be seen creeping across the meadow. He noticed that his chest was unusually warm, looking down, he saw a little silver fox fast asleep in the middle of his chest.

"I guess you needed the sleep as much as I did," he started to rub her ear gently.

She flutter her bronze eyes open, she lift her head up as she began to stretch.

"Good morning Xui. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Xui sat up and gave a big yawn, like she was saying morning came to soon. She hopped off his chest and began to groom herself. Kakashi leaned his head up against the tree trunk and watch the little fox groom herself like a cat.

"Maybe I should call you kitty," he laughed.

_I don't think so,_ I thought as I finished putting my fur back into order. _It was in interesting night of dreams, first it was raining chicken and tofu, and then I went to human school with no pants and finally that dream with Kakashi..._ I looked over my shoulder; Kakashi had turned on his side and was resting his head on one of his hands.

"So was that your dream or was that my dream," he smiled under his covering.

_WHAT? He... he actually was there? _I fell over in embarrassment.

He softly laughed, "I guess it was your dream, huh?"

I shakily stood up; I needed to take a cold drip in the water.

"So did you think any about what I said last night? Will you let my help you," he asked as I stopped at the edge of the water.

"Yes... I did," I shifted into my human form.

"And," he said nonchalantly.

"My answer is no. I do thank you for your concern, but I would feel terrible if you got hurt," I dripped my hands into the water and slipped it.

I heard him get up and his face reflected next to my own in the clear water.

"Why not," he whispered into my ear. His breath in my large fox ears tickled and I shivered up and down. "Oh, did I talk too loudly," he whispered again.

It tickle my so and my body began to quake even worse.

"Please don't do that... it... tickles," I giggled.

He moved over to my side, "sorry."

It was about noon when we left the glade, I was in fox form and Kakashi was following me at a slow pace.

_Oh go home, I told you I don't want your help,_ I glared at him over my shoulder.

"I'm going to keep following you and I don't care what you do," he said nonchalantly.

I sat down and faced him, _if you kept following me... I'll... turn you back into a dog. _

He came up to me and gently patted me on the head.

_That won't save you... ahh... ohh ... lower._

He was rubbing right behind the ears where I couldn't scratch.

"Aww... do you like that," Kakashi asked in somewhat a childish voice.

_Yes... keep doing it... ack! _Again I was picked up by the scuff of my neck. _I don't like you anymore,_ I pouted.

Kakashi just smiled, put his other arm under my chest and began to carry me like a puppy. It wasn't so bad being carried around and Kakashi didn't seem to mind it either. It was a pretty quite day, no other humans around, just Kakashi. Though he was a dog on the inside, he still was a really nice human. He liked to talk about his team, his beliefs and most of all a book series called Make Out Paradise. Though he couldn't understand my comments, he seemed to understand my general feelings.

_Is it because he was touched with my energy and he became part beast for that night? Or maybe he's just that attuned with nature._ I

thoughts were interrupted by the pitter patter of feet on tree bark. I swivelled my ears in the direction of the faint noise.

"Hmm... what is it?" Kakashi asked as his eye began to scan the area.

The noise stopped for a moment.

"I guess you heard..."

"KAKASHI SENSEI! We've found you!" A figure jumped from a nearby tree.

Kakashi quickly dropped me to the forest floor and nearly fell as the figure landed on him.

"Naruto!" he yelled somewhat annoyed.


	6. Is this Love?

Wow chapter six already, man I think I'm spending to much time on this. But who really cares... I do if my grades start to show it... Oh well, I have to get to business. I have a shout out for Midnight-Dragon07, many thanks for the review. I just hope I didn't keep you wanting to long for an update. This story is getting all sorts of cool names of reviewers, it's so neat. Anyway, that's it for now, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Three young ninjas sat and stared at Kakashi in disbelief as he explained all that had happen.

_Which hasn't been a lot, _I thought as I snoozed on Kakashi's lap.

"And so that's why she needed to steal the Scroll," he finished the unexciting tale.

"... but the Scroll was never stolen," Sakura stuttered out.

Kakashi remained silent but I could tell that he was annoyed.

_Oh... oops, I forgot to mention that,_ I begun to slink off his lap.

"Why," he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, "didn't you tell me that little detail." He brought me up to his face, he wasn't annoyed, in fact he was smiling. "What, do you actually have a conscience?"

_Ya, its name is Kakashi,_ I licked his face.

"So what are we going to do Kakashi? Are we going to bring her back to the village, Hokage-sama said that he wanted her captured. But after hearing her story... well," the young girl put her chin on her hands.

"I say we help her, what that guy did to her isn't right," Naruto folded his arms in anger.

_Really, I don't want your help. You guys can just go home; I've got a plan to get the clan._

Kakashi had set me back onto his lap, but I just jumped off.

"So where was the Scroll," I heard Kakashi ask as I tried in vain to straighten my fur.

"It was found in a hallway where she, in your form, was last seen. It at first looked like a leaf, but when someone picked it up, it turned back into the Scroll," Sakura explained.

Kakashi rested his chin on his fist, "you were in my form... hmm... and no one, not even my team could tell the differences, that really hurts my feelings."

_You have feelings? I couldn't tell by your nonchalant, cold manner._

"But she looked exactly like you, she even sounded like you. Not even the Hokage could tell she was a fox," Naruto exclaimed in frustration.

"What would you expect from a well trained and aged Kitsune," I muttered as I took human form.

Sakura and Naruto nearly fell back, while Sasuke just closed his eyes.

"WOW! You didn't even use any smoke," Naruto said nearly in my face.

"You mind, I have personal space too," I pulled back towards Kakashi.

I sat down next to Kakashi, gently leaning up against him, _comfy pillow and bed all in one convenient human._

"So why didn't you take it," he whispered into my ears, it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Don't do that and I didn't take it for two reasons. One, I felt terrible about stealing something that is... I guess it's sacred to your people and two...," I started to blush, "I couldn't. It sent strange vibrations and feelings through out my body. It seriously messed with my energy."

I looked up to Kakashi, he appeared to have a smug look. "Is that why I found you asleep on my chest this morning and why I was able to see..." I clasped my hand over his mouth.

"About that, never mention that to another living soul... you weren't supposed to see that last part."

The genins leaned into my conversation.

"Just ignore that please," I sighed.

"Look, now that you know that your Scroll is safe, you can go back home and not worry about my problems," I folded my arms; I was going to be firm on this.

"Mmm... no. I think I'll help anyway," Kakashi laughed.

"Me too," Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

"I will help as well," Sasuke said with a smile.

_I just had to tell Kakashi my problem. _

I sighed, Kakashi laughed again, "what, can't except help from humans?"

_No... not really,_ I shifted into my fox form as I walked away.

It's not like I didn't want their help, but I didn't want their help.

"Hey, get back here," Kakashi called after me.

_I'm going to have scare you away, trust me it's for the best._ I picked up the pace and started to run across the forest floor.

I heard them get up,_so you want to play?_

"No, you guys stay here. I'll take care of the little vixen," Kakashi stopped his team.

_Fine, it's between you and me,_ I darted off into the woods.

From each side I could hear Kakashi's movements; he wasn't even trying to hide where he was. I stopped in a small meadow, I felt like I was being hunted... hunted by a dog. Crack... I turned to where the noise originated, but there was no one there.

"What are you looking at," his calm voice came from behind me.

I quickly turned around to find myself staring into one black eye and one red one. A shiver went up my spine, that eye was just so... unnatural.

_I had a friend like that, he was an albino and both his eyes were red._

"Come here," he reach out to grab me, but he grabbed onto something more than he excepted.

Kakashi drew back as the little silver fox began to glow and grow. Her body expanded and grew taller than Kakashi; her tail began to split evenly into five separate tails. The very tips of her tails seem to be aflame with a strange golden fire. She very much resembled the many tailed Kitsune Kakashi saw in her dream. Looking down at him, Xui seemed to say, 'you really want to mess with me?'

"I'm not going to fall for another one of your illusions," Kakashi relaxed.

"It's not an illusion, you see me in my true Kitsune form," a haunting voice swept across the meadow. "Kakashi, understand why I do not want your help. The Sin of Regret and the Sin of Guilt have been known to take down my kind. If anything would happen to you or your team, I would die. Especially if you..." the voice trailed off. The silver Kitsune bent her delicate head down to his, she began to gently rub and lick his face. "You're different from other males that I have met. You're like me, a tragic past, lessons learned the hard way and something that once belonged to a friend is now part of us."

Kakashi felt so many emotions coming from her that felt like so many that he had kept to himself. So many of the same emotions she had, the same ones that killed him a little inside. Kakashi closed his eyes as tears began to form in his eyes. A gentle hand wiped them away; Kakashi opened his eyes to find himself staring at the girl with the fox ears. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and her cheeks were flushed. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. Kakashi put his arms around her, she wanted to ask for help so bad but she couldn't.

I just couldn't bring myself to scare him away, he was just so...

"It's ok now. Just let it all out," I heard him lightly sob.

I had seen so many things in my life, felt so many emotions, but this was the strongest one yet. I've felt a mere tingle of it when I've been to close to lovers in the woods, but never myself. It was overwhelming to myself, every sense seemed to be more sensitive. The touch of his hands on my back, the smell of his body, the thumping of his heart humming in my ears, they all seemed to be part of me.

_Is this what it feels like to love..._ I had asked before and he had answered yes._Was I feeling this because I truly felt it or was it because I looked into his mind? Was I truly in love with a human that had a soul that reflected a dog?_

I looked up at Kakashi, his eyes met mine, "it will be ok."

_I don't care if this feeling is because of what I've done, I feel this way now... and I just want it to continue..._


	7. Asking for Help

Hello everyone, how you all doing? Well this chapter is a little short, but I promise some funny scenes in the next one. Plus you get to learn some more about Kitsunes. (Hear crickets chirping) I have to stop saying the L word (sighs). I'll be in the corner if anyone needs me...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"So you really can't ask for my help," Kakashi ask as he gently rubbed my ears.

I was lying halfway on his chest in human form, my head was resting just underneath his chin. We were lying in the meadow and the sun was slowly setting in the distance.

"It's not that I can't ask for your help. Kitsunes... well... we just loath doing it. Plus if a human wants to help us, they have to really want to us. You know, from the heart and all."

I snuggled into his chin, but he shifted like he was uncomfortable.

I sat up, "something wrong?"

He looked up at me and blushed, "I just never have been... well... umm... I'm not exactly sure what to call what you're doing."

Swiveling my ears into a downward direction, I stared at Kakashi in confusion.

"Well, the way you... umm... nuzzle. You just seem to do it a lot," he cheeks were a bright red.

"Well that's the way foxes show affection and bond," I giggled, "don't humans do that. I know human lovers do it."

I swear that his entire face turned red that is if I could see the rest of his face.

"Ahh... well yes, humans do that, but as you said human lovers do it and we... umm... barely know one another," he scratched his head in embarrassment.

I laid back down on his chest, "I'm sorry. Anyway, we should get back to your young kits... I mean students. They're probably worried."

"Well I can't up with you on... oh... never mind," he looked down to see that I was in fox form.

He gently lifted me as he stood up and began to carry me in the direction that we came into the meadow. I jumped up into his shoulder and laid across the back of his neck, I fit perfectly. Kakashi smiled, I think and patted me on the head.

"You know, I still want to help you. You don't have to ask, as I like to say 'To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward.' For me, to walk away from someone in need is unacceptable. You, your that someone in need."

If I could blush, my entire face would have been brighter than a cherry. I licked him on the cheek; _you really are a very special human... I'm glad I met you._

We emerged into the make shift camp that the young humans build, they surrounded a fire.

"We were about to go out looking for you," Sakura came up to Kakashi.

"I wasn't worried," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Oh it was just an act earlier about Kakashi Sensei being eaten by wolves and you nearly freaking out at every sound," Sasuke smugly smile.

Naruto was about to say something but Kakashi started, "now, now everyone. We have something to discuss."

Kakashi sat down facing his team, Xui jumped off his neck and nestled into his lap.

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to go back to the village with her or are we going to help her..." Naruto asked quickly.

"Settle down Naruto," Kakashi hushed him. "I want to discuss that with you all. You guys have a choice if you want to help and it's up to you. We don't know exactly what we're getting into and we don't know what kind of enemy we're facing. We're kind of going in blind here," Kakashi explained.

But the three genins just stared at him, like they had already made up their mind.

"Kakashi Sensei, we already talked about it and we all decided that we want to help," Sakura said with a smile.

Xui turned her head in their direction, like she was expecting a somewhat different answer.

"Ya, it's just not right what that guy did to her and her clan. He needs a serious lesson on how to treat animals and Naruto Uzumaki is just the ninja to teach him," Naruto made a thumbs up.

"We also thought that if this guy is after the Scroll and he finds out that she isn't giving him the real deal, he'll just find someone else to get it. So we need to find out who he is, what he wants the Scroll for and take him down," Sasuke said as he rest his chin on his hands.

Xui perked up as she looked up at Sasuke.

With one leap, she was on top of Sasuke, licking his face nonstop.

"Aww... I think she like you," Kakashi said childishly.

"What's with her," Sakura and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Because you helping me, helps you," I said as I threw my arms around Sasuke, he was trying to get out of my grip. "Oh your so smart... why didn't I think of it," I rubbed up against his face. I chanced to look over at Sakura, it looked like she about to pop a vein as I held Sasuke. "Gulp...," I shifted back into my fox form and jumped into Kakashi's lap to hide.

"What did she mean by that," Naruto asked.

"What she means is that she doesn't have to asked for our help, which Kitsunes loath to do, but we can help her by helping ourselves," Kakashi began to rub my ears.

"Oh..." Naruto scratched his head.

"He doesn't get it," Sakura put her head in her hand.

"That doesn't matter right now, but what matters is one: how are we going to handle the situation and two: what are we going to do once we found out what we need to know," Kakashi sighed.

He obviously was very tired from all that had happen.

_Maybe I shouldn't allow them to get involved,_ I rubbed Kakashi's chest.

"And," he picked me up, "we have to make sure your family is safe."

I licked his nose.

"Well it's night and we have an... interesting mission ahead of us, so we need to get a good night's sleep," Kakashi made himself comfortable on the ground and I made myself comfortable on his chest. I fell instantly asleep to the soft beating of his heart.


	8. Chickens, Rules and Dogs

Hello everyone. Nice to have you back. Not much to say, except this story got its first flame and what a big flame it was. But I'm not going to let it get to me, then again if I get a few more of those... I shouldn't think that though. Anyway, thanks for coming back, enjoy the next chapter. And as I promised this chapter is a little bit funnier. Unless you don't find it funny... hmm ... (author sits down and ponders.)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"_CHICKEN!"_ I pounced on the unsuspecting fluffy brown bird.

It released a terrifying noise that sent the rest of the flock running in random directions. I tried to grab hold of the neck, but the chicken was failing and kicking so hard that I could barely stay on top of it.

"_Alright just hold still and this won't hurt... me that is," _I was about to bite down into the tender neck, when a shadow came over me. _"Hey I can't see where... oh holy mother of..." _I stared up at a humongous cock.

This thing had to be at least three times my size and had a nasty looking hooked beak.

"_I wasn't doing anything,"_ I backed away from the still failing chicken, _"see, no harm, no foul. Heh heh... foul... it's funny because it sounds the same as fowl, which is what you are._

The cock just stared down at me with anger eyes; he wasn't in the mood for a laugh._"Well... I'll be going now," _I backed away. The cock spread his enormous wings and puffed up so that he looked five times bigger. _Oh shit! And I thought he was big before! _Pulling my tail in-between my trembling legs, I ran into the bushes with the charging cock right behind me.

"Wonder where Xui got off to? She missed breakfast," Sakura looked around for the missing fox.

"Maybe she didn't want our help and left already," Sasuke leaned up against a tree.

"No way! She wouldn't do that... Kakashi Sensei," Naruto asked in the reading Sensei's direction.

"Hmm? I don't think she would that. She probably didn't want to eat in front of us," Kakashi commented.

Rustle... rustle... Kakashi looked over at the bushes.

"What is that," Naruto walked over to where the noise originated. "AAGGG," he screamed as a little silver fox and a huge angry cock ran through his legs.

The fox darted to and fro trying desperately to avoid the sharp beak of the pursuing cock. Ducking left, she barely missed being run over as the cock ran pass her and into a nearby bush.

"What did you do now," Kakashi asked as his put chin on the palm of his hand.

Xui ran up to him and jumped into his vest.

"HEY! You can't go down there," Kakashi tried to grab the fluffy tail before it disappeared down his vest.

The cock came out of the bush, looking for it's cowardly foe. Releasing a loud crow and scratching the ground with satisfaction, the cock strutted off seeming very proud of himself.

"What," Sakura sighed, "was that about?"

"You would have to ask the little vixen that has taken refuge in my vest," Kakashi said as pulled out a trembling fox. He brought her up his face, "do we want to know?"

She just licked his nose.

I hung my head as I walked in front of the group, _I can't believe I ran from a chicken._

"What? Your eyes to big for you stomach," Kakashi mocked from behind me.

"_No, just Birdzilla back there didn't like me messing with his harem,"_ I glared back at him.

"I hope that we won't have a recurrence of today's chase, I don't feel like saving you from a chicken or having you back down my vest again," Kakashi sighed.

_I don't know, I liked it down there. It was nice and warm,_ I giggled to myself.

"If I may ask," Sakura came up next to me, "why did you just use your... umm... I guess you call it magic?"

I twisted back my ears in shame; _well there are rules I have to follow._

"Ya really, if I had that kind of power, I would have transformed into a huge monster and scared that chicken," Naruto made a scary face and started to stomp around, moaning and groaning.

Sasuke sighed, "We can transform stupid. We have the same powers as she does."

I looked at Sasuke, _oh really little human?_

"You humans," I quickly changed into my human form, "have a pale version of our transforming abilities. I can do more than just change in-between my fox and human forms." I turned and faced the group. "I can take form of a tree, a house and anything I desire. I could even turn into an entire forest or the moon herself," I said proudly.

"Then why didn't you transform into something like that and avoid the chicken chase," Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Shaking my head, I sighed, "you have rules on when you can use your abilities, so do I. You have to remember that I am no ordinary fox; I am Kitsune, a fox spirit. The use of my magic, as you call it, is limited considering the balance between the spirit and physical worlds..." Naruto looked confused, Sakura and Kakashi looked mildly interested and Sasuke didn't seem to care. "Oh never mind," I turned around and changed back into a fox.

Hanging my head, I began to walk down the road. _Humans... they never could understand the complex ways of the balance that exist in this world and the next._

Some time later…

_Man this taking so long, _I thought as I trotted down the path. The sun was about to hide his face for the day and we weren't even close to reaching the place of the evil man. _This would go faster if they were... hmm..._

"Hey Kakashi," I called back as I shifted.

"Hmm? What you sense something?" He seemed a little on edge, _maybe he senses something?_

"No. I just wanted to make a suggestion," I slowed my pace so I walked next to him. "I was thinking that your walking on two legs is so inefficient and slow, while my four legged walk is capable of a faster pace. If I would transform..."

"No," Kakashi said in a harsh tone.

I drew back in surprise, "I was just... was being an animal all that bad?"

He sideway glanced at Naruto, "I just think that the pace we're at is fine. Besides, I still need to think on how to approach the situation."

Looking at Naruto, I remembered what the old man had asked about him,_ '...how did Naruto act around it?'_

"I see," I whispered. _The young boy has a Kyubi in him; Kakashi must be worried if I use my energy on him the Kyubi will be released..._ I released a heavy sigh; I had to be patient for a little while longer._Rushing things could and would make things worse... for everyone._

"Can we please stop and rest for the night," Naruto grumbled.

"What can keep your eyes open," Sasuke taunted.

Naruto's face turned red with anger, "WHAT are you saying? I can go all night if I wanted to! I was just thinking that... umm... maybe Sakura was getting tried or something."

"I think we all could use a rest, we've gone a long way today and we need to conserve our energy," Kakashi smiled back at his team.

"I'm going to agree with dog man here," I wrapped my human arms around his neck.

"Dog man?" Kakashi looked down at me with an annoyed expression.

"Yup, your soul reflects that of a dog. A noble animal of power and loyalty, friend of man, enemy of badgers, cats, wolves and... well foxes," I falsely grin.

The three ninjas looked from me to Kakashi with a very confused look on their faces.

"Don't ask. I would have to explain the entire history between foxes and dogs and your race doesn't live that long," I sighed.

"Let's just find a place to rest ok," Kakashi started to blush.

"Ok," the group answered.

_That's a good idea, I want to catch dinner anyway,_ I thought as I followed after them in my silver fox form.


	9. A Long Talk

Jeez... it's been hard to write lately. Sorry about not updating lately, between the writer's block and not being in the country, well it's been hard to write. Oh well, onward to some shout outs. Two previous reviewers this round, green-gold-fox, I hope you got my reply and you found the info I gave you interesting. And a nice shout out for trailsofblood666, I can't resist the Sakura googly eyes (dirty trick to make me write). Well many thanks for the kind reviews, you all are really great. So I'll let you go and read the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

I prance back to where I left the group of humans, after a good meal of rabbit I was ready for a nice long night of sleep. The smell of smoke and noodles lead me right to them. They were sitting around a fire, talking and eating, well Kakashi wasn't, he was reading that book series he was telling me about.

_I wonder if all human males read those books,_ I pondered as I strolled into the camp.

"Hey there she is," Sakura smiled as I walked in, "did you get dinner?"

_You tell me,_ I rolled over and exposed my bloated belly.

"I think she had a real good dinner," Kakashi bent over and rubbed my belly.

_I think your right,_I tried to see pass my mountainous stomach.

"Hey Xui," Kakashi tapped me lightly on the head, "if your not to sleepy, can I talk to you about something?"

Nodded my head, I rolled over and started to follow him.

"You guys stay here," he glanced over his shoulder, "this is a private affair.

"Ok Kakashi Sensei," I heard one of them say.

_I wonder what Kakashi wants to talk about,_ I asked myself.

After a few minutes of explaination…

The little fox girl stared at Kakashi with wide eyes as he finished the story of how Naruto received the Kyubi spirit.

"So you see that's why I snapped at you earlier. I was afraid that you're... umm... magic would void the seal and release the Kyubi," Kakashi explained.

"I... I see," Xui stuttered.

Looking down at her feet, she almost seemed like was going to cry.

"It's not like you did it," Kakashi tried to assure her.

"It's not that," she looked up at him, "it's the fact that one of my own has killed so many and now an innocent boy is being shunned for something he cannot control or had a say in. I feel so terrible. We, Kitsunes, are known for playing tricks in fun, even possessing someone on the occasion, but we never kill people. If we hold a grudge, we usually drive that individual to ruin or on the path of self-destruction, but never do we kill. It's not our right to... hmm... interfere on that level." Xui seemed so confused as she finished, obviously she was deeply disturbed by the story.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Kakashi apologized.

"No, I kind of glad you did. It's just reminds me that I must keep my own emotions in check, which has been hard lately..." she trailed off. _It has been really hard lately, really hard to not give into my darker nature, _I thought.

"Don't worry, I know we can get to your clan before anything happens and everything will be ok," Kakashi put his hand on mine.

I shyly smiled, "thank you."

He stared at me awkwardly, like he wanted to ask something of importance.

"Something is on your mind... hmm...," I raised one of my human eyebrows, _probably has to do with Naruto_.

"... I wanted to know... if you could..." he struggled for words, but I knew what he wanted to say.

"The answer is no, there is nothing I can do for Naruto. Whether I can remove the Kyubi or make sure it doesn't take over him that is far beyond my or any Earthy Kitsune's power" I answered in a flat tone.

"No, I was wondering if you could not run your tail up and down my back, it tickles," he laughed.

I folded my ears down, "oh... sorry." I moved away from him.

"Well, I think we should go back to camp, we need to get some sleep," he said as he pushed himself off the ground.

Putting out his hand, he pulled me up next to him.

_Snugly,_ I thought as I landed in his chest.

"Know you it's really creepy when you do that quick shift between your human and fox form," Kakashi said somewhat annoyed.

'_I know, that's why I do it,'_ I licked his nose.

Later that night...

"Naruto," a voice whispered in the night.

Kakashi lazily opened his eye, Xui, in human form, was bent down next to Naruto.

"Hmm... what," Naruto asked sleepily.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered.

"Ah... ok," he lazily wiped his eyes.

Xui helped Naruto up and they walked off into the woods.

_She must want to talk to him about the Kyubi... Should I interfere... nah,_ Kakashi thought as he closed his eye.

I gently lead the sleepy Naruto to a secluded area; I really wanted to know what he felt about the Kyubi and if he really was affected by my presence.

"What time is it," he asked with a yawn.

"Time? I wouldn't know, Kitsune don't carry watches. But my best guess is around midnight," I said glancing over my shoulder.

Finding a nice open area, I guided Naruto to a soft spot to sit.

"So...," he heavily sat down, "what did you need to talk about?"

Scratching my ear, I tried to find exactly what I wanted to see.

"Hmm...," Naruto squinted, "I can't see very well."

I smiled, _he reminds me of a kit._

Rubbing my hands together, I summoned a little ball of blue fire that lit the clearing.

"Wow, that's so cool," Naruto stared at the floating blue ball of light.

"Just don't touch it, it's actually fire," I sat down next to him. "Naruto, I need to talk to about... about what's inside of you," I said shyly.

"What's inside me?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, the Kyubi that is inside you," I put my arm around him.

Looking up into the sky, he was obviously still very confused by my words.

I sighed, "the Fox Demon... I was told about what happen..." I trailed off.

He looked up at me, his blue eyes full surprise and sadness.

"I need to know how you feel about... about the Kyubi. If you hate it or if you don't mind it?" Naruto rested his chin on his arms, deep in thought._Maybe I shouldn't have asked. _

"I... I," he started, "I don't know what I feel about it. People hate me because of it, but it doesn't seem to do anything to me. At least, I don't notice anything. It doesn't help me or hurt me... directly..." he trailed.

"People hate you because of it... hmm... People, from what I have observed, seem to hate anything they don't understand. Then again, people don't like foxes or Kitsune... so I guess it would only be natural that they won't like an avatar of a Kyubi," I tried to make sense of human logic.

"Sniff... sniff...," I heard Naruto sniffle.

I looked down at him; tears were coming from his eyes. "I always told myself that I wasn't going to cry anymore, that I was tried of crying, but here I am..." he said through his weeps.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry," I wrapped my arms around him.

"But I made a promise to myself, I promised that I would one day earn the respect of my village and to do that I would become the best ninja, become the Hokage and nothing is going," he pulled away from me and stood up, "to stop me from fulfilling my dreams. Not what's inside me, not the words of others... nothing!"

I smiled, "you've got spirit little one."

"I'm not little," Naruto yelled back at me.

"I call everyone who is younger than me little one," I giggled. "I'm sorry I brought up the subject Naruto, I just was curious about how you felt. Throughout my life, I've seen humans with conflicting manners towards my kind. Some treat us as deities while others treat us like..." I could see Naruto was a little confused, "never mind."

Naruto and I talked for a good long while; we just talked about things in general, like other abilities that I possessed.

"Was Kakashi right when he said you guys can possess people," he asked.

"Oh yes, but I don't care to do it much. I once wanted to trick a man out of his fish... well let's just say after I got exorcized from him, he thought he was chicken for six months. Although it was pretty entertaining to watch him try to incubate some eggs," I giggle.

"Wow, that's better than any trick or prank I've ever played," he moaned.

"You play tricks," I inquisitively.

"Oh ya, I always use to play tricks on the villagers, like when I put an easer in a sliding door and Kakashi Sensei walked in. It hit him directly on the top of his head," Naruto laughed.

"Oh. Simple, but effective. I prefer illusions over traps though, their much more fun," I smiled evilly as I thought of tricks I had played with my many forms.

"What kinds of illusions," he asked.

I tried to think of a way to explain, "well... you see... I... umm... I know I'll show you." I stood up just opposite of him.

With a quick shift, I changed into my most beautiful form. Naruto's mouth dropped as he stared on at me.

"In this form, I can attract any male, distract them, then take anything I want. Or," I shifted into a hideous rotting corpse, "I can scare someone for a good quick laugh." I looked down to where Naruto was sitting, but the spot was vacant. "Naruto?" _I think I scared him. _

"Over here," a semi-feminine voice called behind me.

Turning around, I found myself staring at a female form of Naruto.

"What do you think? Pretty good, huh?" Naruto began to wink at me with a female shyness.

I fell back laughing,_he's really good! _"Oh Naruto you really are a little fox," I said through my laughter.

Looking back up at him in his proper form, I noticed that he seemed a offended by my comment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," I said apologetically. He looked up at me and grin,

"I know." Naruto began to laugh, as did I.

_He may be human on the outside and have a Kyubi inside, but sandwiched in there is a truly playful fox spirit_, I couldn't help but think. "From now on Naruto," I started, "you are my little brother. Not because you carry one of my kin, but you embody what it means to be a fox, to have fun, play tricks and genuinely a good spirit." I looked over at him; he was blushing a bright shade of red.

"Really," he asked as he scratched his head, "I would like that."

I walked over to him, "come on. Let's get back to camp and get some sleep."

We began to walk back towards the camp, my little blue fire just ahead of us lighting the path. Quietly, Naruto laid down next to his teammates, I made myself comfortable near his head.

"_Goodnight little brother," _I said, even though he couldn't understand me.

"Goodnight Xui," he whispered as he fell asleep.

_I really like these humans... their really... nice,_ I drifted to sleep.


	10. The Beast Within

Hello everyone, how are you all doing? Good? Great to hear it. I just want to apologize for not updating for a long time. I've have major (MAJOR!) writer's block. But thanks to my Manga collection, I've gotten past it and can write again. Well enough of that, I'll get on to the shout outs. Thanks to darkmoon0829, Yuuki Toshi, Kya Jaganshi, Z-AKa Andrea-, trailsofblood666 and isthisparadise. Man there were a lot of you... oh well. Enjoy the next chapter.

PS.- trailsofblood666, please do not squeeze Xui to death. You may, and this includes everyone else, squeeze and/or hug Kakashi to death.

Kakashi off stage: "WHAT?"

**Chapter Ten**

Kakashi tried to ignore the growing bright light, but it soon was to much to bare. Slowly opening his eye, Kakashi looked around the campsite. The three genins were still asleep and Xui was asleep on Naruto's chest. _I guess that's why my chest isn't warm this morning,_ Kakashi laughed to himself. Xui's ears twitched as Kakashi got up. She slowly lifted her head and released a big yawn. Sliding off Naruto's chest, she walked up to Kakashi.

"Sorry. Did I wake," Kakashi looked down at the sleepy fox

Xui shook her head no and seem to say 'I was already awake anyway.'

"Let's get some breakfast," Kakashi whispered.

Half an hour later...

"Your very good at that," I giggled as I watched Kakashi catch another fish with his bare hands.

He scratched his head, "you tend to pick up little talents like this when your on missions. How many do we have... it's a little to early for me to keep count."

"You caught," I looked down at still squirming fish, "three big ones. That should be enough for you and your kits... I mean genins."

Though I had been around humans for a long time and know the proper names of the different age groups of humans, I couldn't help but call all human children kits. Kakashi smiled as he waded out of the stream. He picked up the fish and began to walk back to the campsite; I quickly followed after. We walked together, not saying a word, just admiring the peace and serenity of the forest. It was one of those days that made me glad to be a fox and be able to live in the splendor of nature. I just let my mind wander...

"Umm... Xui... I wanted to asked you something," Kakashi's voice brought my mind back to its proper place.

"Mmm... what?" I asked shyly.

"What did you and Naruto talk about last night? Was it about... about the Kyubi?" He asked in a hushed quiet voice.

I looked down at my human feet, "it was... but it was a private conversation and I don't think Naruto would want me to discuss it with you. Do you understand?"

Kakashi seemed somewhat surprised by my words, but he understood. "When Naruto is ready to talk about it, he will I suppose," he said up into the sky.

_By the way he described how others treat him... he never will be able to talk about it... at least to another human,_ I thought as walked along side Kakashi.

"There is something else," he said quickly. "I was thinking that maybe if Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura wanted to... you could umm... well do what you did to me... since we have to far to go yet... that is if you don't think that it wouldn't..." he stumbled through his sentence.

I giggled, "you mean change you back into a dog and see what they will become?"

He nodded his head.

"If they want to. It's up to them," I skipped a few feet ahead him and looked over my shoulder at him, "as for Naruto, I don't think you have to worry. His spirit and the Kyubi's are not one, if they were... well there would be something to worry about."

"Good morning Kakashi, Xui, we were wandering where you and Xui went off to," Sakura greeted us as we walked into the campsite.

"We were just catching some fish for breakfast," I smiled.

"Ahem, who caught the fish?" Kakashi nudged me in the back.

"Who cares who caught the fish, lets just cook'em and eat'em," Naruto tried to grab one of the fish.

"You're so impatient Naruto," Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

Kakashi and I just shook our heads as Sakura began to lecture Naruto on how patience is a virtue.

An hour later...

"So the decision is up to you guys if you want to see what beast lie inside," Kakashi gave the young ninjas a sinister look. "Or if we continue the journey on two legs," he smiled.

Sakura looked worried, Sasuke showed no emotion (which seems to be typical for him) and Naruto was nearly jumping out of his skin with anticipation.

"I say we do it," Naruto grinned, "besides, what's the worst that could happen."

"One of we could become a terrible monster and kill everyone," Sasuke said in a grave voice.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she trembled.

I giggled to myself, "ha ha ha... I don't think so. You would change into what your soul reflects and I don't think any of you are monsters..." I glanced at Naruto, but he didn't seemed to be affected.

"Well, what's everyone's decision," Kakashi asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Does it hurt," Sakura asked shyly.

"No... I don't think so..." I trailed off.

"No, it doesn't hurt Sakura... trust me," Kakashi snorted.

They genins whisper among themselves for a moment and then looked to me, "we'll do it."

I clapped my human hands together, "alrighty then, lets get this started. Everyone form a circle around me and let me just get my... hmm... where is it..."

She began to pat herself down as if she was looking for something. Xui scratched her head for a few moments and patted herself one more time. She looked very confused as she desperately tried to find something.

"What are you looking for Xui," Sakura asked.

"Oh my Kitsune ball, it always seems to disappear whenever I need it," she sound frustrated.

"What's a Kitsune ball?" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time.

_I think I remember something from a legend about foxes... something about the balls being a source of power or something,_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Xui smiled, "a Kitsune ball is a sphere that contains a Kitsune's extra energy or chi. It also is makes a great toy for a bored Kitsune. But mine is always disappearing... then again..." she began to look into everyone's ears, "it likes to hide in people's ears on the occasion... here it is." She smiled as she pulled a small, yellow ball from Sasuke's ear.

Both Sakura and Naruto giggled as Sasuke grumbled about not doing that again. Xui only laughed as she patted Sasuke on the head.

"Ok everyone gather around," Xui put out her ball, "put your hand on the ball and don't fight the energy flow."

"You didn't have to do this with me," Kakashi cautiously asked.

"Well you were only one human, that's easy enough, but four I need a little extra power," Xui answered somewhat embarrassed.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura placed their hands on little yellow ball. Xui stared down at the ball and started to mummer unknown words. The ball began to glow as tendrils of silvery white energy began to climb and wind around their arms. With a flash of light, Kakashi noticed the trees began to grow taller, his clothes slowly giving way to rough bluish grey fur.

"_Man that was weird. Is it over with?" _Sakura sounded somewhat dizzily.

Looking to his left, Kakashi saw what his team had become. Sakura had become a cream colored cat with reddish pink ears and face. Sasuke had taken the form of a black wolf with the eyes of the Uchiha Clan. And Naruto, not to Kakashi's surprise, was a blondish fox with orangish colored ears. Kakashi looked behind him to see that he was still the bluish grey dog.

"_Yes it is and I must say what a collection of interesting beastly souls we have here,"_ Xui giggled in her little fox form.

"_What am I?"_ Naruto desperately tried to look and see what he was. In the process, he began to chase his puffy tail. Spinning around and around, he eventually got so dizzy he fell over.

"_Naruto you're such an idiot," _Sasuke whispered under his breath.

"_Oh I don't know, I did the same thing when I was a young kit,"_ Xui giggle. _"Naruto you are a fox, like me. Sakura you are a cat and Sasuke you are wolf. Hmm... interesting..."_

"_What's interesting," _Kakashi asked as he scratched his dog ears.

"_It's just weird that all of you have the animal forms of the great Biju... hmm... weird..." _she said as she began to trot down the path.


	11. A Little History

So another chapter is here, rejoice! No you don't have to stand up and dance (unless you want to). Anyway to the shout outs. One for our two returning reviewers (don't you guys have anything better to do than read this... piece of...), isthisparadise and Yuuki Toshi. And one for a new reviewer, Zafrand. Thank you very much for the kind reviews. I would also like to make a very special shout out and thanks to the website that I've been using for my Kitsune info. The site was written by Kit LaHaise and it has given me a ton of info. on Kitsunes. Kit, if your out there and reading this, thank you. Enough sappiness though, onwards to the story.

Warning: a long chapter and you might actually learn something... (crickets chirping) I really have to stop saying the L word.

**Chapter Eleven**

_Biju? What are Biju? Are they some sort of spirit beast like Xui or are they demons like the Kyubi?_ Kakashi asked himself as he ran along side Xui. They had be running for the last two days straight and showed no sigh of stopping. But to tell the truth, Kakashi wasn't feeling tired, not in the least bit. His team didn't seem tired either.

"_So how much farther do we have to go," _Naruto asked as he trotted up next to Xui.

"_Just a little further. When we reach the village of Houhan, we'll be only half a day away from the evil man's house. When we get there," _Xui looked back the strange pack of animals, _"I will change everyone back to normal and we can proceed in human form... your guys' normal form."_

"_Good, I'm not very... comfortable... like this," _Sasuke commented nervously.

"_Why Sasuke-san? Don't you like being in touch with your wild side," _Xui rubbed her fluffy under his nose. Sasuke's eyes began to water and his nose started to twitch.

"_Ah... ah... AH CHOO_," Sasuke sneezed loudly, causing Xui to roll a few feet ahead of the group.

"_Bless you," _Xui mumbled from her curled up position.

"_Thank you," _Sasuke mumbled back.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the little incident that just took place, at least he was smiling on the inside. _I wonder if dogs can smile,_ he asked himself. Naruto and Sakura, mainly Naruto, giggled quietly as Xui dizzily stood up from her tumble.

"_Well, can't say I didn't deserve that," _Xui laughed as she began to walk down path again.

The strange pack of animals, most of them still giggling, continued down the beaten path.

An hour later...

I sat down in the middle of the path, staring at the small wooden bridge. _This is it, beyond this bridge is the human village, the evil man's house and my clan's fate. I only pray that The Lady is watching over her earthly children,_ I thought as I waited for the others to catch up.

"_What's up Xui,"_ Kakashi asked as he came up next to me.

"_This is the beginning of the Houhan village and," _I pulled my ball out, _"a prefect place to change everyone back to normal. Even though..."_

"_Even though what?" _Kakashi glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"_Well...,"_ I would have blush if I could in my present form, _"your all so suited to your forms. I would even dare say that you make just as good animal as you do humans."_

"_Well... umm...,"_ Kakashi stuttered.

"_I agree... but I don't think I can do jutsu as a fox," _Naruto cheerful sat down next to me.

"_No... probably not. Anyway, everyone here... good. Form a circle like before, but you don't have to put your... umm... paws on the ball this time," _I explained as everyone took their place around me.

"_Why not," _Sakura asked somewhat confused.

"_Mainly because I'm taking back my energy and returning your's. You see when I changed you all, I took your energy or chi, which ever you call it, and put it in my ball for storage so it wouldn't interfere... with... mine?" _I felt my eyebrow begin to twitch. Naruto looked like he was about to fall asleep, Sakura and Kakashi looked very confused and not very interested and Sasuke just didn't look interested at all. _"IF YOUR NOT INTERESTED IN WHAT I HAVE TO SAY, THEN SAY SO!" _I yelled with little tongues of flames coming from my mouth.

"_No need to become hot headed Xui,"_ Kakashi said with a somewhat surprised tone.

"_Let's get this over with, shall we," _I answered annoyed.

The ninjas formed a little circle around me as I placed my paw on my little ball. Concentrating, I closed my eyes and prepared to revert everyone back to normal and retrieve my energy. Pushing and pulling the different energies to their proper place was hard and tiring work. I had been using a lot more energy lately because of my current situation and it was starting to affect my abilities. _I hope my energy will last until this is over with,_ I prayed as I put the last bit of energy into my ball.

"It feels good to be in my own body again," I heard Sakura say.

Looking up, I saw that everyone was back to their proper forms and nothing extra, that I could see. They seemed very happy to be back to normal, except for Naruto. He seemed somewhat sadden. _I guess he liked being in a truer form of himself,_ I thought as I change into my human form.

"No fox ears my little Xui," Kakashi asked with a little smile.

I giggled, "well of course no fox ears." I started to cross the bridge and looked back, "and my name, at least in this village, is Lin."

She started to skip across the little wooden bridge that spanned across a small creek. Naruto and Sakura quickly followed after her, while Sasuke stayed back with Kakashi.

"Do you have a plan on how to deal with this... 'evil man' as she calls him," Sasuke asked in a flat tone.

"Yes, but like any other ninja mission, we need to gather some information first." Kakashi sighed, "I hope that maybe this little village she's led us to."

"What if the guy has already..."

"Hopefully he hasn't," Kakashi interrupted.

"Hey," Naruto shouted from the bridge, "your reflection different!"

"Better see what Naruto excited about now," Kakashi sighed as he began to cross the bridge.

Naruto, Sakura and Xui were leaning over the railing of the bridge looking down into the gently flowing water. Both Naruto and Sakura seemed to be in shock as they looked down, while Xui giggled to herself. Glancing over his shoulder, Kakashi could see why Naruto and Sakura were in shock. Though Xui was in her human form, her reflection was of that her kitsune form.

"Huh?" Kakashi said in surprise.

"Heh heh, I guess you didn't know that water and mirrors reflect the true form of a fox or Kitsune," Xui giggled. "Usually my spell would have been broken with your discovery, but since you know what I am, the spell remains."

"Spell?" The three genins asked at the same time.

"Yes, spell," she giggled as she continued to cross the bridge.

An hour later...

"So you guys can transform, but it is easily broken by someone looking into water or a mirror for your reflection," Sakura was trying to make sense.

"Yes, it is a drawbacks and weaknesses, but as you have witness my illusions are very believable. I suppose those with power have some weaknesses with those powers," Xui pondered.

"Is there any other way to break your 'spells' or 'magic'," Sasuke asked with mild interest.

"Yes," Xui frowned, "dogs and religion. Dogs naturally see through our illusions and people of the clothe, monks and priestesses, are not affected by our magic. That is how... how that evil man was able to keep me at bay." Xui's eyes started to water.

"It's ok Xui, we'll get your family back," Kakashi put his over her shoulder.

She grabbed hold of his hand, "good or bad... everything will work out."

"LIN! LIN! Is that you Lin?" A women's voice called out from down the road.

"Rin? Rin!" Xui pulled from under Kakashi's arm and ran towards a woman coming down the road.

They threw their arms around one another, jumping up and down, saying how much they missed each other and how they had been.

"They must be really good friends or something," Naruto half asked.

"Ya think," Sasuke said somewhat annoyed.

"Come on guys! I want you to met my friend Rin," Xui motioned for them to approach.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as he began to walk towards the giddy girls with his team slowly following him.

"Everyone," Xui announced as everyone approached, "this is my friend Rin. She owns an orchard in the village and is the caretaker of the Shrine of the Celestial Kitsunes." Xui had a strange little smile appeared on her face.

_Shrine of the Celestial Kitsunes... hmm, wonder if 'someone' 'inspired' them to build that?_ Kakashi asked himself.

"Rin," Xui continued cheerfully, "this is Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi."

"It is a pleasure to met you all," she shyly greeted.

She was a very shy young woman, no older than twenty. She had a slim figure with barely any muscle and looked like she had never worked a day in her life. Her pale blue eyes were gentle as was her little smile. She wore a simple dress with a white apron that had more than a few strains on it.

"So, if I may ask and I hope I'm not being rude, why are you traveling with Lin-san? Is she being perused? Or maybe," Rin's eyes went to slits with an evil little grin on her face, "you and Lin are running away together to get married," she pointed to Kakashi.

"How'd you guess," Xui scratched her head.

"What?" Kakashi nearly fell over as his genins were nearly in stitches with laughter.

"Is it... is it something I said?" Rin asked innocently.

"No," Xui patted Kakashi on the back, "I just wanted to see what he would do."

"Oh... well anyway, you all must be tired from your journey. You can rest at my place and you," Rin looked at Xui, "can tell me what you have been doing for the last three months."

That evening...

We all sat comfortable on the porch of Rin home, staring out into the many fruit heavy trees. The night air was cool and the cicadas were just beginning to sing their quiet songs. Rin set down a bowl of freshly picked fruit. Everyone, except Kakashi, took a piece.

"You have a beautiful orchard and a lovely home," Kakashi commented.

"Oh thank you. It's just so nice to have company again," Rin giggled as she made herself comfortable next to me.

"What do... gulp... do you mean," Naruto asked with a mouth full of fruit.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full Naruto," Sakura asked with a disgusted look.

"Well," Rin explain unfazed, "about four months ago, just outside of town, a wealthy man by the name of Goza moved into a deserted mansion. At first he minded his own business, but then his goons started to go about town, threatening the vendors and scaring the children. It's just been terrible for everyone." Rin lightly sighed, "with Goza's men running about, merchants and traders have stopped coming and local ones are barely able to feed their families now. We, the farmers, try our best to help them, but that isn't even enough. Our luck also went from bad to worse when all the foxes, especially the little silver one, mysteriously disappeared."

I released a heavy sigh, _I pray you all are ok. Please hold on, I'll be there soon._

"Oh I'm sorry Lin-san. I know how much you like the foxes. Hopefully they have just moved on to a better hunting grounds," Rin smile.

"Yes," I answered in a distance tone.

"So why," Kakashi wanted to change the subject, "do you guys consider foxes luckly?"

"Oh, I think it's because of an old legend of the area." Rin pondered for a moment, "it is believed the during the Chaotic Era..."

"Chaotic Era?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"The Era which Lord Kamo was exile for fifteen years," Rin cheerfully explained.

"Oh," Naruto answered still confused.

"You see, Lord Kamo was exiled to this very town over five hundred years ago. He probably would have died here if it had not been for his wife... a fox," Rin said in a hushed voice.

"A what?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes, Lord Kamo revealed after his return to the throne that his victory was due to his wife, a great white fox with nine tails. Apparently he did not know she was a fox until a friend brought his dog and it started after Lord Kamo's wife. She instantly turned into her fox self. She tried to flee, but the dog caught her and severely injured her, almost killed her. All of Lord Kamo's guards and servants said to kill the she-fox, but Lord Kamo still loved her and could not bring himself to harm her." Rin fell silent for a moment, like she was trying to remember the story.

"Remember that Lord Kamo took care of her with his own hands and how he whispered 'I love you' every morning and every night in her ears," Xui smiled strangely.

"Oh yes, thank you," Rin gave a small bow, "anyway, after the fox was healed, she said could no longer stay because Lord Kamo had discovered her secret. But he would hear of it, for he truly loved her. In my opinion," Rin whispered, "I think it was because she had already given him two sons and a daughter."

"Two sons and a daughter, I thought in history books, Lord Kamo only had sons and his wife had died while in exile," Sakura asked.

"Well mind you, this is a legend," Rin giggle.

"So how did the fox help Lord Kamo," Naruto asked with interest.

"Well a few years after her discovery, the vixen wanted to repay her husband's kindness by assisting him in battle. It is said that when Lord Kamo entered the battlefield that his body glowed with about him. In battle, it seemed that nothing could touch him, no arrow, no sword, no fist. It would have been a truly amazing sight," Rin had a dreamy look in her eyes. "After he was back in power, Lord Kamo reiterated his story to a priest who had long been faithful to him, my ancestor. He then had a shrine erected in honor of his wife and her race. Ever since then the village pays homage to the foxes with rice balls, chickens and their favorite kitsune udon. With that, the foxes leave our chickens alone and the village has always enjoyed posterity, but now that their gone, our luck has run out."

"What happen to Lord Kamo's wife," Sakura asked.

"She disappeared along with her daughter," Rin sighed. "You see when a fox has a child by a man, sons will be human and daughters will be foxes like their mother, at least that's how the legends... yawn... go."

"Looks like someone should... yawn... go to bed... yawn... now you have me doing it," Xui complained.

"I think we all should go to bed," Kakashi said as he stood up and stretched.

"I'll show everyone to your rooms follow me," Rin motioned for everyone to follow her.

_A good night's rest and a good breakfast should allow me enough time to gather the appropriate information, _Kakashi thought as he filed behind his team.

_The story of the White Vixen... it's been so long since I've heard it. It always makes me feel that Kitsunes can be something else than tricksters, makes me feel that we aren't as bad as everyone claims. But with the Kyubi, I wonder if I could turn on humans so violently, especially with the situation I'm currently in. Will it cause me to become a nogitsune? I must... I must question him... I must question the Kyubi._


	12. Words that Shatter, Words that Comfort

Hello everyone, how you all doing? I'm pretty good since my writer's block was destroyed (I love my wrecking ball). I would first like to announce that this is a short chapter (in comparison to my others) and whatever is said about the Kyubi is from research I've done about Naruto. Anyway on to the shout outs, there are four of you this round. One for isthisparadise, one for Zafrand, one for Hiei's Shadow Tenshi and one for Yuuki Toshi. I would also like to say that this chapter was suggested by a few of you reviewers, isthisparadise and I believe that green-gold-fox suggested this idea to me in a PM... not sure. My brain doesn't work none to well anymore. Anyway, enough on me ranting, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Twelve**

Kakashi slowly strolled through the fruit trees. He felt pretty good about the mission that laid before them. The mansion of the 'evil man' or Goza wasn't heavily guarded and Xui's clan was still alive. _This shouldn't be to bad, but if those priest are present, I don't know how much Xui will be able to do though..._ With a deep sigh, Kakashi decided not to think to much about it, he was just going to enjoy his little jaunt through the fruit trees. The moon was low in the sky and the last of the cicadas were finishing up their songs. The trees suddenly stopped and opened up to a dirt road that divided two different orchards. Looking up and down the path, Kakashi noticed a small wooden building just beyond the orchards. _This must be the shrine Rin was talking about,_ Kakashi thought as he slowly walked up the shrine. It was a simple wooden shrine that sheltered an elaborate statue of a great white fox. The statue was made out of marble and showed some remaining flakes of gold leaf. The fox had nine tails the formed a semi-circle around it and under one of its paws was resting on a pear shaped object.

"Strange, but very beautiful none the less," Kakashi thought out loud.

"Indeed it is," a familiar voice came from a dark corner.

Kakashi turned around to see that Xui was curled up in her larger kitsune body. Her eyes glowed with a strange sadness, there were noticeable tear stains coming from her eyes ending just under her chin and her hold body seemed to be flinching with pain.

"Xui... are you all right," Kakashi came to her side.

"Yes... and no," she answered distantly.

"What's a matter? If it's about your family, I have news. They're alright, Goza hasn't hurt them," Kakashi said with a smile. He was hoping that was the problem, but the news didn't lighten her mood.

"Thank you for that," she said quietly, "but something else burdens my thoughts tonight."

Kakashi sighed as he sat down next to her, she put her head on his legs. She was shaking on the occasion, like something had really scared her. Kakashi, however, couldn't ask her what.

"The vixen from the story... was she... did you know her," Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I know her all to well. Tell me Kakashi, do you know why I have five tails and the white Fox has nine?" Xui looked up at him with sad eyes.

"No, I don't. Is it a sing of rank or age," Kakashi guessed.

"A little of both, but mainly age," Xui laid her head back down, "you see, a Kitsune will gain a new tail for every hundred years they live. When they reach nine hundred or a thousand, they obtain a ninth and finally tail. With the ninth tail comes great power and an even greater decision, but that is not important now. You ask if I knew the Vixen and I said that I did," Xui turned her head back to the statue, "she was my mother and Lord Kamo was my father."

Kakashi jerked his head in surprise, "that would mean that your... your five hundred plus years old... then again you have five tails don't you? So, if I may ask, did your 'father' know or realize that you too were a fox?"

"No, not until mother and I left, but I think he knew all along," Xui's lips curled, "I miss him and my brothers."

"But that's not what's bothering tonight... is it," Kakashi began to lightly stroke her head.

"You read me well Kakashi. My heart is in pain from a realization and from my own questions," Xui sighed. "I spoke... I spoke with the Kyubi... I wanted to know what made him angry enough to kill so many..."

"What? How did you...?" But turned to a more terrible thought, "the seal! Is it..."

"No worries Kakashi. The seal is still in place and Naruto will not know that I have done it," Xui said in an assuring tone. "I went through Naruto's soul, like a possession, but delved deep into it, to where his and the Kyubi's energy become one. It is a small connection now, but it will increase as time goes by."

_Just as the Hokage said, the Kyubi's and Naruto's chakra will eventually become one,_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"When I reached where the Kyubi was resting, I found a sealed place, a cage if you will, surrounding the spirit of the Kyubi. Even with the seal, I could barely stand the massive energy that came off of him," Xui stuttered. "I asked 'Lord Kyubi, your servant Xui, wishes to know what made you so angry, angry enough to kill?' His voice... is was all around me, it echoed through my body, through my very core. He answered, 'they deserved it and more should have died for what they did to me... for what they have done to the other Lords...' His anger, his pain, it touched me in the most terrible way, it almost took over me, but I was able to escape. I do not... want to become a nogitsune or void kitsune. But with all that has happen, I question myself and my actions. Kitsunes are not to be involved in human affairs, but yet I have made an impact in your life, your kits lives and in your village. I'm not a very good Kitsune, am I," Xui looked at Kakashi with sad eyes.

"I don't really know to tell you the truth, I don't know to much about kitsune... society or your laws. But in my opinion, I think your wonderful either way." Kakashi looked at the statue, "your like your mother in a way, you're willing to do anything for family, even if it means sacrificing something of yourself. Your mother gave up being with your father to bring him back to power and you were willing to take on a village full of ninja to rescue your clan."

Xui's eyes began to water, "thank you... thank you so much. That means a lot to me. You truly are a wonderful human. No wonder I liked you from the beginning." She laid her head back down, "I know one day the Kyubi will be settled, I know that Naruto is the only one that can. If anyone understands the Kyubi, it's Naruto. His playful spirit and determination will calm the Kyubi... one day."

Xui pulled herself up more onto Kakashi's lap and closed her eyes. _I guess I'm going to be here for awhile,_ Kakashi sighed to himself. Kakashi just closed his eyes and listened to Xui's light breathes. He couldn't help but wonder about Xui's words, _'His anger, his pain, it touched me in the most terrible way, it almost took over me...' His pain... what happen twelve years ago? Can the same thing happen to Xui? No, I don't think so. I hope what Xui is correct about Naruto being able to calm the Kyubi's anger... I can only hope._


	13. Broken Promises, Young Lives in Danger

Author peaks around the corner: "ha ha, long time no see... ha... Ya, I'm sorry about that everyone. I've been really busy... and sick... Let's see, I had an appendectomy (my appendix decided to burst in August) T-T. Then right after that I started to an intensive school program which left me no time for myself... I've just been very busy... Well anyway, here's the update I've promised some of you who PMed me (you know who you are). Enough of that, onward to the shout outs. One for isthisparadis, green-gold-fox, Hiei's Shadow Tenshi and fennecfox03, thank you all for your kind reviews. Hope to see you guys soon, Love ya.

P.S.- I now have a account, so if you want to find me, just do a search with my email address and bother me if you want to.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kakashi awoke with a shutter; he felt a heaviness in his chest... like something bad was going to happen or it already had.

_Xui?! Where is she?! She didn't leave? Did she?_ Kakashi thought as he got up quickly. Gingerly, he stepped around the two sleeping genin and left the room. He just had a horrible feeling about Xui.

"Lin? Lin? Are you here?" he called out in a quiet voice.

"Well of course she's here," Rin popped out from the kitchen, "she's been helping me make breakfast. You should get your... umm... guess you would call them your ninja team... right? Well anyway, you should get them up for breakfast."

"Um... right... breakfast," Kakashi said in somewhat of a daze. _Good, she's ok... but why do I still have this horrible feeling,_ Kakashi asked himself.

Breakfast and three little competitions between Naruto and Sasuke later...

"Well thanks for the meals and beds, we sure appreciate it," Xui waved to Rin.

"Oh sure, you know I love company anytime. You' all come back now," Rin waved back to the group as them started to walk away.

"She was real nice, do you think we can stop there when we're done with Xui's mission," Sakura asked sweetly.

"We'll see," Kakashi smiled back. Kakashi was a little more concerned with the way Xui was acting. She just seemed so sad; she knew her clan was safe, but she didn't seem happy about it. _Maybe she's still disturbed by her visit with the Kyubi?_

"Hey... Xui, can I ask you something," Naruto asked to the ground.

"Hmm," she came out of her stupor.

"What are you going to do once you get your family back?"

His question seemed to catch Xui off guard, "well... I guess I'll be going back to the forest with them... that's where I belong... in the forest. Why?"

"Oh... I was just wondering," Naruto sounded disappointed.

"You come for a visit to our village, I'm sure the Hokage will forgive you once he hears your story," Sakura popped in.

"Uh... well, I guess..." Xui answered uncomfortably.

"You don't have to worry, we'll back you up," Sasuke said in his usually manner.

Xui smiled, "thank you... you're all such nice humans... like my father and brothers."

"As much as I like heartfelt scenes, we have to discuss our plan to free Xui's clan without this Goza realizing up we're up to," Kakashi interrupted.

"I think we should bust in and demand that he release them," Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"Ya... that's all going to work for about two seconds," Xui shook her head.

"I already have a plan," Kakashi spoke quietly, "Xui and I will meet with Goza, while you three free Xui's clan. I have the upmost confidence that you can handle any guards or security that he may have. Xui do you think a fake Scroll with fool him or do you think..."

"That the priest will notice? They shouldn't if as long as they don't touch it," Xui interrupted.

"So in other words," Kakashi lazily looked over at her, "we won't have a lot of time. Hmm... Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto try to get her clan out as fast as you can."

We made our plans, Kakashi and myself were more to keep Goza and his goons busy while the young kits rescue my clan. It was a good plan; I only hoped that they wouldn't be put in danger. I know I would just die from guilt if anything happen to them. Kakashi gave the details of where my clan was being held. It didn't sound to dangerous, but one never knows. _Mother above, watch over all your children whether they be Kitsune, fox or human,_ I prayed as we walked down the path.

"Alright team we split up from here," Kakashi looked down at his kits, "you all know what to do?"

"Yes sir, Kakashi Sensei," they answered in unison. In a flash, they were gone from sight.

"Wow, you humans have learned very well the arts of disappearing," I said as I shifted into my Kitsune form.

"Tis the way of the Shinobi," he answered nonchalantly.

"Funny humans... Kakashi, will your young ones be ok?"

"They'll be fine; they have been train for this kind of thing. So don't worry."

"I'll try not to. So you know how to act right?" I nudged him in the ribs.

"Pretty much like a zombie," he semi-laughed.

"You got," I laughed.

We slowly made our way down the path, making sure no one was spying or following us. The Evil Man's house was in sight and everything was quiet. There were a couple of guards standing at the front door, but no other security could be seen.

"The Boss is waiting for you inside, I hope you brought that scroll," one of them growled as Kakashi and I approached. "Hey who's the freak in the vest?"

"He's under my control and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't insult my servant," I began to smile sinisterly, "unless you want to become a chicken?"

The guards looked at one than to Kakashi and me, "go ahead," they opened the doors.

"So I'm a servant," Kakashi whispered to me.

"You're suppose to be under mind control... remember?

"Right... sorry."

_I hope Naruto and the others are alright,_ I couldn't help but think as Kakashi and I made our way down the hallway. The hallway was dimly lit, only shadows and unfamiliar forms could be seen. The doorway ahead had a faintly glowing light coming from cracks. The smell of incense filled hung heavily in the air; I had to resist the urge to cough, even Kakashi seemed to be having a problem with intense smell. The doors opened as we drew closer, several candles lit up the room ahead; five forms surrounded one sitting at a desk. _The priests are still here... And him... the Evil Man, the one who took my clan and forced me to behave so badly. He will pay,_ I growled to myself.

"Ah, my little kitsune has returned," the Evil Man's face came into the light, "I hope you had a lovely and Productive trip. Oh I see you brought one of them."

"I took control of him to get the Scroll, but pay no mind to him and my trip depends on how well my clan is doing," I approached cautiously.

He began to laugh, "yes... your clan. Ha, yes they're fine. As long as you have the Scroll," he rested his chin on his knuckles.

I looked over to Kakashi, "present the Scroll."

Kakashi gave a small bow in my direction and reached behind as if grabbing the scroll. I quickly made up an illusion of a false scroll. Kakashi placed the fake scroll in front of the Evil Man. He quickly looked it up and down and seemed satisfied enough.

With a smile, he turned to the priests standing behind him, "is it real or one of her illusions?"

One of the priest stepped forward reluctantly, "it is real Goza sir, no tricks."

_Hmm... surely they can... very strange,_ I thought to myself. "You have your scroll, now give me back my clan as you promised."

"No need to get testy my little kitsune. Remember I still have all the cards," he snapped his fingers.

The priests began to chant a sutra. Xui's body began to quake and shiver; she let out a terrible cry that seemed to shake the entire room. She looked up at him with angry eyes and shook her head, as if saying 'I understand.' Goza put up his hand, the priests stopped their chants. Kakashi had to hold back his emotions for the time being.

"So you understand," Goza smiled smugly.

"Yes," Xui nodded her head.

"Well we did have a deal, didn't we?" Goza got up, "you get the Scroll of Seals and I return your family, that was the deal. And you got the Scroll so," Goza open a concealed cabinet and pulled some out. "Here one clan for one Scroll," he threw something at her feet, it was a fur coat. Xui stared down at the coat, tears slowly forming in her eyes. "Well, I never said they would as you left them only merely that I wouldn't harm a hair on their bodies and I didn't. I just harmed them on the inside or should I say I had their insides removed." Goza began to laugh.

"But you... you said that," Xui started

"Said what? I kept my promise and you kept yours, a deal is a deal. Now take your clan and leave," he waved his hand to dismiss her.

Xui looked angrily at Goza, but she wouldn't dare go after him while the priests were present. Tearfully, she picked up the coat gently and threw it over her back. Kakashi didn't know what do, whether he should go after Goza or to wait and see. If anything, he really wanted knock Goza's lights out for all the pain he caused Xui.

"Oh one more thing before you go," Goza called.

"What," Xui glared.

"I need you to do another job," he smiled.

"Why would I do another job for you... you evil son of a..."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you wouldn't want these little lives to end before they even see it, would you," Goza clapped his hands. One of his guards came into the room carrying a small whining animal.

"A KIT!?" Xui pulled back in surprise, "but no one... oh, Shati, she must have..."

"Yes and there's three more where that came from," Goza signaled to his man to leave. "Come back here tomorrow and I'll tell you what you're retrieving for me. Now get out my sight," he dismissed her.

Xui turned around and sulked out the door, Kakashi slowly followed her. _It would to dangerous to do anything now,_ Kakashi thought, _besides, I'm more concerned about Xui. She's been through to much later, I rather see to her first._ Kakashi looked down at Xui, tears were streaming down her face and muzzle. _Her heart must be breaking... oh Xui... I'm sorry we didn't make it in time..._


	14. Help Arrives?

Wow, quick update this time. I amaze myself sometimes. Not a heavy Kakashi chapter this time; a little bit more of our favorite fox boy Naruto. I promise more Kakashi action in the next chapters, I swear. Last time, not such a happy chapter; it's getting a little serious for poor Xui. I just hope that every thing ends up ok... just kidding... you hope anyway. But really, let's get down to the shout outs. Thank you Cyber-Porygon, it's ok to be a silent reader, I don't care, just as long as people are enjoying my stories. One for muffinbootz, interesting name, love it. And last but certainly not lease, fennecfox03. Thank you all for the short, but sweet reviews. See you all next update.

**Chapter Fourteen**

_She looked so sad... why didn't I just go ahead and save her clan,_ Kakashi questioned himself. He felt so much guilt... he hadn't felt like this in a long time. This event seemed to refresh his guilt from a long time. He had let someone else he cared about down. Worse of all, Xui was spiritual creature that could die from the feeling of regret or guilt. _Maybe I should good check on her..._

"Kakashi Sensei, what are we going to do now," Naruto asked to the ground.

_I didn't even consider what effects this had on Naruto. He and Xui have a bond... she called him her little brother..._

"We still have to do something about Goza," Kakashi thought for a moment, "he will eventually find out about Xui's trick. And if he wanted the Scroll of Seals, there's no telling what else he might want to obtain. We also have to consider why he wanted the Scroll in the first place. We should report to the Hokage first; he'll want to know what happen."

"But what about those kits," Naruto stood up, "we just can't leave them in that twisted guy's hands!"

"Naruto," Sakura looked up at him with sad eyes.

"We're here now! We have to do something," Naruto clinched his fist.

"There's nothing we can do," Sasuke looked up into the star filled sky, "we..."

"Shut up!" Naruto glared down at him, "we are Ninjas. And as ninjas, we should defend the ones we care about. And I care about Xui... I want to protect her."

He began to shutter will both anger and sadness. Tears lined his reddened checks. Kakashi was humbled by Naruto's strong words; even Sasuke seemed a little humbled.

"Naruto," Kakashi started.

"I'm going to see how Xui is doing," Naruto walked away.

"Should we go with him," Sakura looked at Kakashi.

He sighed, "no. Let him be. He has to do this for Xui. He said that he cared for her... Have we said or felt the same?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked down at their feet in guilt.

Naruto wiped away the tears from the eyes as he went to find Xui. She had said something about finding her clan's home so they could be buried in a familiar place.

"Hhhooowwllllll!" a strange and sad howl pierced the silence of the night.

"Xui?" Naruto looked around, "I sure hope that was you."

"Hhhowwlllll!" The howl came again.

Naruto saw a large white fox howl in front of a small stack of stones. Xui's five tails, which she usually held high with pride, were lying on the ground. She was looking into the sky with a distant stare. She didn't even notice Naruto's approach.

"Xui? Are you ok?" he asked shyly.

She turned to him, tears stained her white fur, "oh... Naruto," she sounded so distant, almost like it was whispered by the wind. "No need to worry about me Little Brother... I have all the time in the world to let my heart heal."

He didn't know what to say; he felt such a heaviness in his heart. All he could think to do was give her a hug.

"Big Sister... I'm sorry," he hugged her tighter.

"Oh Little Brother," Xui put her arms around him, "thank you for your kindness."

"You'll see, Kakashi Sensei will think of a way to rescue those kits and everything will be ok again," he started to tear up.

Xui looked into his eyes and wiped away his tears, "yes... I may have not been able to save them," she looked down at the pile of rocks, "but I promise by my tails that I will not let those young ones die at that Evil Man's hands."

"I promise too," Naruto smiled.

"Thank yo..." Xui perked her ears up as she turned back into her Kitsune form.

"What is it," Naruto looked around.

"Run Little Brother... RRRAAAA," she yelled in pain, as a net fell on top of her.

"Come on Naruto," an arm pulled Naruto away from Xui.

"NO! Let me go," he struggled.

"Naruto! It's me," a familiar voice yelled.

Naruto looked up, "Iru... Iruka Sensei?"

"Yup... now stop struggling, we're trying to save you," Iruka smiled.

"No, you don't understand! Xui isn't a bad guy!" Naruto tried to get out of Iruka's arms.

"It's ok Naruto, you're under the fox's spell. Everything will be alright once we destroy that demon," Iruka held him tighter.

"RRRAAAAA!" Xui roared as her body went up into bluish whites flames.

"XUI!" Naruto reach towards her.

The ninjas that tried to capture Xui jumped back in surprise from the oddly colored flames. They all reached into their pouches for kunais or shurikens. Waiting for the flames to die down, they ready themselves for a supernatural fight.

"No please stop," Naruto pulled away from Iruka, "Xui is innocent! She was just trying to save her family!"

The ninjas started to back away, as if scared of something. Naruto looked over his shoulder and fell back in shock. The bluish white flames that emanated from Xui changed to black. Her eyes shone like the color of blood, her fur changed to a blackish grey and her body seemed to grow larger by the second.

"Xui!?" Naruto looked at her in shock, "Xui... NO!" He pushed himself up and started to run towards her.

"No Naruto! Her flames will consume you," he heard Iruka yell.

"You said that foxes were tricksters, were playful and gentle... you said that foxes don't want to hurt people, they just do what they can to survive," Naruto's eyes were beginning to swell with tears, "you said that you were going stay like a true Kitsune... you were going to... going to be like me!"

Naruto ran straight into the black flames, half expecting to be burnt to a cinder. But he was alright, the flames weren't even hot. They felt cold... like ice.

"Xui!" Naruto continued to run at the blacken Kitsune.

Throwing his arms around her neck, just hoping that she would settle down. As he touch her, he felt a void inside himself... it wasn't empty... it was filled anger and pain. He had felt this before on the bridge where Sasuke nearly died. But this pain was deeper and seemed to be connected with Xui. Naruto could feel this anger slowly taking him over.

"No! I don't want to... PLEASE STOP," he cried out in pain, "Big Sister!"

Xui's eyes made contract with Naruto's. She could see all the pain she was causing the one she called Little Bother. Her eyes began to fill tears; she knew she done wrong by letting her emotions get the better her. The flames around her died as her body took its normal form.

Nuzzling Naruto, she whispered into his ears, "I'm sorry Little Bother... please forgive me."

"Already done," Naruto hugged the white Kitsune tighter.


	15. A Plan Devised

Author pats self on back: I congratulate myself on get back into writing and deciding to get all my unfinished stories done… not all at once. Although I do have this strange feeling that someone is going to yell at me for not updating sooner… oh well… I deserve that too. So I guess that means that I should do my shout outs now. Let's see who we have… one for EverD (you're new, aren't you?), one for Rain Grey Wolf, Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix, nautikitti (you're new too… I think) and last, but not least, Animelover 06. Thank you all for your oh so wonderful reviewers. I hope to see your reviews for this chapter soon.

**Chapter Fifteen**

I prayed and hoped that these ninjas would hear me out. They all seem to be waiting for me to finish so then they may attack me with more of their sutra nets. I tried to keep my emotions in check as I finished my sad tale, just hoping it wasn't all in vain.

"And you see… sniffle… that's why I had to sneak into your village and assume the form of one of your own," I looked over at Kakashi, "I was trying to save my clan that was so cruelly taken from me."

I looked around at the circle of ninjas, some seemed intrigued, others didn't seem to care and the rest just stared me down. _I've said my peace now, I will leave the rest to the spirits_, I thought quietly. I watched in silence as the ninjas began to deliberate over the current situation.

One of the larger males stood up, "I think that we should go back to the village and discuss this matter with the Hokage."

"And what about the fox," another asked, "the Hokage said to bring it back."

I whipped my tails about in displeasure, I didn't like being called an 'It'.

"Now, now everyone," Kakashi tried to settle the unruly crowd, "Xui is a female fox, not an 'It'. As for the current situation, we have to consider the fact that there are four little lives that are in grave danger and it doesn't matter if they are the lives of humans or foxes. We, as Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, are suppose to defend the lives of the innocent. I'm not asking anyone to stay and help," he closed his eye, "but I'm asking for time…. time to fulfill a promise I made to Xui… after that, I believe she will be willing to speak to the Hokage."

"Anything to prove that I meant no harm to your people," I bowed my head to the crowd of ninja.

They began to talk amongst themselves, each saying how they should handle the situation, but none seem to agree to the different ideas.

_This going nowhere fast,_ I thought to myself, _if the sun rises and no decision is made, I will have to take care of it myself…. though, I would have no idea where to start._ I curled my fluffy tail around my legs as the group of humans started to argue.

"This is going nowhere fast," Kakashi half said to himself.

"Funny," I glanced over at him, "I was thinking the same thing."

He sighed, "Maybe you should go lie down for awhile. I know you're very tired."

"I think I'll take up on that," I started to walk away, "I'll check on the young ones."

"Hey fox," one of the ninjas yelled.

I turned around, "yes?"

"Any funny business and we'll use this," he held up a net.

"No funny business," I bowed my head and disappeared into bushes.

As soon as I was out of their sight, I sat down and shuttered. The idea of having that sutra net on me again sent a chill down my spine.

"Oh… that was terrible. Reminds me of that time when I tried to trick that monk… oh, there goes my spine again," I shook.

"Are you okay," Naruto's face appeared in front of me.

"Hello little brother," I rubbed his chin, "I'm fine, but not fine."

"What do you mean," Naruto had his usual confused look.

"I mean that I'm fine in some ways, but not in others… you don't understand," I put my ears back.

"Not really," he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Figures," I walked towards the make shift grave.

_It was the least I could do for them,_ I sat in front of the freshly dug grave. _I just wish I could have buried them closer to the shrine._

I heard a pair of footsteps coming up behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I could see that it was Sakura and Sasake. They were carrying smooth black stones.

"We brought some stones to make prayer towers," Sakura shyly smiled, "we didn't know if foxes pray or not, be we just thought..."

"It is not our tradition… but I think it is a nice way to say final goodbyes and remember where they lay," I bowed my head in thanks.

The four of us started to build little towers on the grave with a central one that rose above the others. After forty minutes of building and rebuilding, we stepped back and admired our handy work. It ended up being a beautiful marker. All three genin folded their hands and closed theirs eyes.

_How interesting, they are praying for my clan's lost souls,_ I smiled on the inside_, may my clan hear their prays and smile down upon these wonderful mortals._

A few hours later…

Both Naruto and I yawned as the sun started to rise in the east.

_Looks like I will be doing this on my own… crap,_ I sighed to myself.

"Man, Jonins sure do talk long," Naruto yawned again, "I don't understand why they have to discuss the situation; it should be an easy decision."

"Not as easy as you think," Sasuke had his usual steely eye stare, "we have an emotional attachment to the situation, they don't. We have traveled, eaten and talked with Xui, they haven't. They will analyze the mission ahead with a logical point of view and in some ways that would be the better way to look at the current problem."

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

"I knew it," Naruto pointed at Sasuke, "you don't care at all. Do you!?"

"Now, now Naruto," I rubbed up against him, "settle down. Sasuke is looking at from a ninja's point of view. In a way, it prepares me for what I know is coming." I took in a deep breath and released a heavy sigh, "the sun is rising and no decision has been made and Goza will be expecting soon… I must go, so I do not endanger the kits' lives any further."

"Aren't you going to wait and see what the Jonins have to say first," Naruto shot up.

"No… if I survive whatever Goza has in store for me, I will return to you village and pay for my crime," I turned away from the shocked genin.

"Told you the fox would try to leave," a voice came from the bushes.

Jonin started to emerge from wooded area one by one. They were all staring at me and most of the looks were death stares.

_They probably thought it would be better to not risk their lives for four inferior beasts and bring me back to their village… with that,_ I looked at the ninja holding the sutra laced net.

"The Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves have come to a decision," one of the ninjas spoke up, "after considering the 'moving speech' of the fox and the threat that this 'Goza' poses, we have decided on a plan of action."

_Here is comes,_ I thought to myself as I prepared for a sutra net.

"We, the ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves have decided on a plan of action that will save the four fox kits and will stop Goza from carrying out his plan, whatever it may be," the ninja smirked.

I really wish I could see what my face looked like when he announced their plan. I could just imagine how funny I looked.

"You mean… you mean you're going to help me," I said as I wiped away tears with my human hands.

"Yes," the ninja nodded his head, "but don't think that we're going to trust you. We'll still be watching you closely."

"You watch me as closely as you want, but," I appear behind Kakashi and threw my arms around his neck, "I'll be watching Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura closely and now," I smiled, "I'll be watching over all of you. You have my promise as Kitsune of the Celestial Order that I will not let anyone here come to harm."

I hear a few of them muttering that wasn't what he meant, but most of them nodded their heads in approval.

"Now that is settled, let's get started with the mission," the one I knew as Iruka spoke up.

The Jonins, as they called themselves, formed a circle and started to divide those who were there into groups and give them their specific jobs. I, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood towards the outside of the circle and waited to hear what they had in store for us.

"So Iruka, Boton, Hoshi and Kakashi, since he's been inside, will assume the forms of the Monks after Kana and Kuni gets them away from Goza," one of them started to go over the plan one more time.

"It's going to be difficult, but," another started.

"But one part will be easier," a voice came from behind the group.

The four Monks that Goza were emerging from the woods. I instantly felt my knees go weak as my body forcibly transformed back into my Kitsune form. Naruto and Sasuke caught me before I could hit the ground.

_I didn't realize how weak I've gotten in the pass few weeks. I guess I've used a lot more energy than I thought,_ I growled to myself,_ just their presence is enough to disrupt my chi…_

"We are sorry if we disrupted your meeting, but we felt it was necessary to show ourselves to you," the leader Monk approached. "We have left the service of Goza to return to our temple in the Okashura Mountains, so you need not worry about our presence or interference."

"But why," Kakashi asked.

"Because we don't not like it when life suffers and dies for any reason," the Monk bowed, "we belong to a sect that believes that all life is precious and all life should be able to live out its existence as the gods designated. What Goza did to the silver Vixen and her clan was beyond wrong and we can no longer stand at his side in good conscious. We pray that she," he pointed to me, "will forget us."

The four Monks slowly approached and me, "please Celestial Kitsune, forgive these easily fooled Monks for the crimes they have committed against you."

They got on their knees and bowed down to me.

"Please noble Monks, do not do such things," I begged them to get up, "I do not deserve such treatment. I am merely a servant of the Lady and an earth bound spirit."

"Please forgive us," he asked in between sobs.

"I am not one to hold grudges," I bent down to his level, "so go in peace, back to your temple." I would have nuzzled him, but to do so would have caused me great pain. "I do ask one thing of you," I shyly said.

"Anything," the Monk stood up.

"Please pray for my clan that was slaughtered," I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"We will pray everyday for an hour for an entire year," he bowed once again, "now you ninjas better take our places before Goza or his men notice we're gone. May you mission end in good fortune."

The four Monks quietly passed by and disappeared from sight. The ninjas looked to one another for answer or possibly what to do.

"Well, you heard what they said," Kakashi stepped forward, "we better get in our places."

The other nodded in agreement. They separated into their proper groups and disappeared except for the three ninjas that were teamed with Kakashi and his kits.

"Are you ready Xui," he asked looking over at me.

"I believe the saying goes, 'as ready as I can be'," I smiled over at him.

_This is it,_ I whispered inside my mind, _I pray that the clan is watching over these humans who have vowed to save Shati's kits… please watch over us Mother…_


	16. Young Lives Saved

Dusk sees fennecfox03 pouncing: "Oh crap! In coming glomp! Substitution Justu!"

Dusk disappears and is replaced by Kakashi reading Come Come Paradise.

Kakashi: "Huh? How did I get…? (fennecfox03 glomps Kakashi). NOT ANOTHER ONE! DUSK!"

Dusk watching Kakashi get glomped to death: "I'll save him later. Now that I've avoided the glomp of death (human contact can kill), I'll get on with the shout outs for chapter 15. Let's see who I have to thank this time around, I have a shout out for fennecfox03, Animelover 06 and Hiei's-Little-Dark-Phoenix. Thank you for your lovely words… though a little random. I look forward to seeing you next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

My heart was racing as I walked up to Goza's mansion. I didn't know if the Ninjas could pull off their plan; I wasn't even sure if I could do. So many doubts and fears were running through my mind and heart. I could feel my body becoming heavier with every step.

_No Xui, you have trust in them… you have to trust in yourself. If you don't, the kits are already dead and all that the Ninjas efforts will be wasted. Stop thinking about the EVILS!_ I yelled inside my head.

I couldn't allow myself to give into such evil thoughts. Right then and there I made a promise that I would put my faith into those that had vowed to help me and the kits. With that silent promise made, I felt my body grow lighter.

_Much better,_ I thought as continued up to the grand house.

The guards stepped aside and allowed me to enter. I walked down the dim hallways to the set of doors that led to the Evil Man's lair. Another set of guards opened the doors and I enter an all too familiar room. Goza was sitting in his usually chair behind his massive desk. Four monks stood around him, but I could see that it was the three Ninjas and Kakashi. They gave me a small nod to show that they had been successful in fooling Goza.

"Ah, so the little Kitsune returned," Goza said with a smile, "how was your night?"

"Must you ask," I snarled.

"Now, now, no need for that," Goza started to raise his hand.

_Oh no,_ "no, wait… please wait," I lowered my head, "I'll behave."

"I thought so," Goza went back to smiling; "now the next thing I need you to do is retrieve some papers from a business competitor…" he continued to rattle on.

_Good, the longer he talks the long Naruto, Sakura and Sasake have to rescue the kits,_ I had a happy thought.

"… so do you understand the job," Goza finally shut up.

"Yes," I bowed my head. "I do have a question."

"Do you think that a servant deserves a master's business," he taunted.

"What would it matter to you if I know what you're up to," I growled, "its not like I can tell anyone."

Goza rubbed his chin, "I suppose…"

"Why did you have me steal that scroll from the Hidden Leaf Village," I looked up at him.

"Because it's worth a lot of money on the Black Market and you couldn't even imagine how much an opposing Ninja Village would pay for it. A stupid beast like you wouldn't understand," Goza explained.

I noticed that false monk Kakashi mouthed 'thank you' for me getting Goza to say why he wanted the scroll. I nodded my head, but Goza must have noticed.

"What's going on," he looked back at four monks.

"Goza sir," the intercom on his desk came alive, "there are intruders in the mansion!"

"Well find them and kill them you idiots," Goza yelled into the microphone.

"You won't be killing anymore today Goza," Kakashi, back in his true form, turned Goza around.

"What the…," Goza tried to push away.

"You have some questions to answer," Kakashi came close to his face. "Now either you can deal with us or you can deal with her," he turned Goza in Xui's direction.

Her body was glowing with a strange flame that encircled her entire body. Her eyes shone with a blood red sheen and she was bearing her teeth. Kakashi knew that she was just trying to scare Goza and it was working. Goza, more than ever, tried to get away for the obviously anger Kitsune.

"I'll talk, I'll talk," he pleaded.

_Well at least that's taken care of. Now it's up to the others to take care of the bodyguards and for Sakura, Sasake and Naruto to grab those kits,_ Kakashi heaved a metal sigh of relief.

BOOM… a loud boom shook the entire room.

"What was that," Kakashi looked around.

Goza took the opportunity to slip out of his chair and run out the door.

"Damn it," one of the other Ninjas yelled.

"Boton, Hoshi, Iruka go get Goza! Xui and I will go find my…" Kakashi was interrupted by a pulling at his vest.

"You go with them, I'll go find your kits… and mine," Xui looked up at him.

Kakashi nodded his head and followed the fleeing man.

With Kakashi and the others pursuing Goza, I hurried down out to find both sets of kits. As I ran down the winding hallway, I started to smell something familiar… and bad familiar. I suddenly felt that the hallway was getting warm and the bad smell was getting worse. Coming up to a set of doors, I summoned up a fireball and shot it through the obstacle. The doors turned to ash as my fire hit it, but it might not have been the best idea. On the other side, I could flames dancing about the hallway and smoke rising in the air.

_Oh no,_ I thought as I jumped through the remaining portion of the door.

The flames wouldn't hurt me, but the Ninjas were not impervious to fire. I ran through the fires, making sure that there were no humans or kits in there.

'_Xui,'_ I heard Naruto's voice in my head.

"Naruto! Sasake! Sakura!" I called up, but no one answered.

Sniff… sniff… cough!

I tried to see if I could smell for them, but the smoke was very thick and choking my senses.

"Xui," I heard a voice from behind a closed door.

"Naruto, is that you," I put my ear to the door.

"We had to hide from some guards in here," Sakura explained, "and not worry, we have all four kits and they're just fine."

I sighed, "Oh thank the ones up above. But you need to come with me right now; the mansion is going up in flames."

I grabbed the door handle with my teeth; it was burning hot and opened the door for the three young Ninjas.

"Come on," I encouraged them, "I'll keep the flames at bay, just stay close to me."

Sasake and Naruto were each holding a kit and Sakura was holding the other two. They filed out and stood really close to me. Making sure that they were close, I started down the hallway slowly, pushing the flames away from us.

_Just a little bit further Xui, you can do it,_ I cheered myself on.

We passed the door that I had recently disintegrated and I knew that we were almost home free.

Whoosh… a flamed jumped up in front of us.

_My energy is almost drained… I have to… I have to make it there,_ I clinched my teeth.

"Xui are you okay," they all asked at the same time.

"I'm fine… just tired," I felt my legs giving out.

My circle of energy was fading and the flames were drawing closer. The three young Ninjas huddled closer to me, but there was nothing I could do. My energy was sent; there was nothing left.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, "I'm sorry for not be able to protect you," I started to cry.

"Xui, Xui," one of them started to shake me.

"Huh," I looked to see who it was, but was shocked by what I saw.

Twenty blue balls of flames had formed a circle around us and were holding back the flames.

"What's going on," Naruto asked as he looked around.

"The spirits of my clan have come to make sure that we pass safely," I said as I started forward, "we should get going before their spirits crossover."

Kakashi stood outside, waiting to see or hear anything from his squad. The other Ninjas had gone off to find them, but Kakashi stayed behind to wait for them.

"Nobody can find a trace of them," Iruka appeared, "and nobody can seem to find Xui either."

"She won't let anything happen to them… I know she won't," Kakashi hoped.

The mansion was going up and flames and there still was no sign of them.

_Where are they,_ Kakashi scanned the burning building, _come guys, I taught you better than…_

"What's that strange blue light," Iruka pointed to the front doors.

Kakashi looked to where he was pointing and was shocked to see blue lights leading Xui, Naruto, Sasake and Sakura safely out of the burning building.

"Iruka Sensei, Kakashi Sensei," Naruto yelled as the blue lights broke their circle and started to fade.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright," Iruka sighed, "did you get those kits?"

Naruto held up a kit, "mission complete."

Thud…

"Xui," Sakura bent down to the fallen Kitsune, "Kakashi Sensei!"

Kakashi hurried over to her side, "Xui, what's wrong?!"

"I'm afraid I've used up all my energy, plus whatever I had in reserve," she was barely able to whisper.

"Just hold, we'll get you back to the Village and you'll be okay," Naruto tried to assure her.

"Its okay little brother," she turned to him, "I'll be fine… I need to rest…," her body started to shrink into her smaller fox form.

Kakashi bent down and picked her up, "Iruka, gather everyone and tell them the mission is complete… we're going home and quickly."

"Right," Iruka nodded as his disappeared.

"You guys are still on a mission," Kakashi turned towards the road, "it's your job to protect those little lives. You understand?"

"Yes sir," they answered in unison.

_And it's my job to protect you,_ Kakashi thought as he held the shivering Kitsune closer.


End file.
